


Flowers

by Ace_of_hearts301



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Addiction, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Hadestown Fusion, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Cannon Is Dead And I've Killed It, Careful Guy's This Ones Gonna Make you Cry, Drug Abuse, Except The Parts I Like, Fluff, Goro really said "God is dead and I've killed him" in that twelfth chapter, I might be editing this after I finish it all, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smoking, Sorry If Characters Are OOC I Can't Help It, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, i break the fourth wall a lot, no beta readers we die like men, sorry about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 31,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_of_hearts301/pseuds/Ace_of_hearts301
Summary: The song we sing is an old one. A story many people know the tune of, but what not many people know is how that song came to be.You see, a long time ago Yusuke the god of spring was brought as a husband to Goro the god of the underground. They loved eachother, they truly did, but that was centuries ago and that love was forgotten.That is where Ryuji Sakamoto comes in. A singer with such a way that the whole world cries when he plays his lyre. He has a song he is writing for the gods, but then he meets Akira. A young and beautiful man that sweeps him off his feet instantly.We all know how this song goes, but maybe this time, this time it could be something that is not sung as a tragedy.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kitagawa Yusuke, Amamiya Ren/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kitagawa Yusuke & Sakura Futaba, Kurusu Akira & Sakura Futaba, Kurusu Akira & Sakura Sojiro, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji, Sakamoto Ryuji & Takamaki Ann
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. Prolouge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you continue on this journey I ask that you please go listen to the Hadestown soundtrack to better understand the story. Also the songs are beautiful.

In a small town there was a railway, and on that railway a story had happened. Of course, unlike most stories, this was a tragedy, and old tragedy passed along for years. And today we will be retelling this story and shining a new light on it. 

On this railway was the road to hell, yes, but it was also the road the gods and men would be taking. This very road would cause death and heartbreak. This road was one every living being would walk, they all would walk this way eventually. Two people in particular would be walking this same way very often. 

Ah, but I suppose I am getting a bit ahead of myself here. You will not be needing that information for quite a while dear reader. Now then shall we have some introductions to these characters that we shall soon be learning to love or perhaps hate. 

On this road to hell there were three young lady’s, known most commonly as Unmei in these lands, but in the common tongue they were known as the fates, and if you ever bothered to learn their names you would find the youngest, or the fate of the past, to be named Futaba. The second, older than the first but not the eldest of these three, the fate of present, was known as Ann. Finally the eldest, the fate of the future, is Makoto, a leader amongst them all. As some may say the fates would whisper in your ear in times of trouble, they could give advice or cause such things as war to break out in the land. They were as feared as they were appreciated. 

Now we come to our first god, the harbinger of spring, who could never seem to stay still in where he moved, but if you were to look for him or sat among the many waiting for warmth he would come to you. But that was then and this is now. Now he is either spending time with his husband underground or up on top, the latter of which has not happened in quite some time. This god, the god of spring, art, flowers and life was known in these lands as Yusuke. 

It is said that the train Yusuke rode to come up was the last barrier to the underground and maybe that was true, for our sakes it is. After all, where else would the god of death, minerals, shadows and wealth but underneath were those were all the most prominent. Where else would King Goro reside, a god like that living in sunlight would simply never do.

Ah, but I suppose you are wondering who I would be in all of this. Well my dear friends, I am but a simple narrator, writing out and telling you this story in place of Sojiro who would normally cover instances such as this. Where is he, well he is in this story, I do believe I mentioned him. Oh, have I not, well that simply won't do. After all it is because of him this story is even taking place. 

In the small town on the railway to hell was a smaller building. Some referred to it as a bar, others a cafe, but to all it was simply a resting place for weary souls. The owner of which was Sojiro, the god of stories, travel and a guide to your destiny, you would not be surprised if I had told you this was the father of Futaba would you? Well regardless of who he fathered he was admired all around as his place was free of charge to all in these trying times he was a god among men in more ways than one.  
In this shop, one young man would always stay, sitting at one of the many tables found in a back corner of the cafe plucking away at a lyre he had sat atop his lap. This boy was quite a sight to behold, being a son of a muse and a god could do that to a person. His blonde hair would often make him stick out like a sore thumb among all the others with the dark hair natural to his homeland. Sojiro had taken pity on the boy while he was still too young to take care of himself after his father left and his mother died, gods were never good parents to their young. So there the boy had stayed, nestled under Sojiro’s wing. Not long after Sojiro noticed the odd talent the boy possessed, and with a lyre and a voice like a bird Ryuji had grown into the man he was now. While he could be vulgar, loud and often annoying others with his views on the world Futaba always seemed to enjoy his company as did Sojiro. That boy was still sitting in his usual spot working on his latest song when one final character entered the scene. 

This particular black haired boy was considered a criminal everywhere he went, simply for trying to do what was needed to survive. He often hid himself behind unsuspecting fake glasses trying to appear less of a threat, after all people were more than happy to help those that appeared more innocent rather than a criminal. He had entered the cafe in hopes of a warm meal and a place to perhaps stay the night at. While it had not happened often Sojiro did have an extra space he would give out to those that truly needed it, and this boy would qualify as a person Sojiro would willingly give the attic up to. So here he was, walking through the crowded cafe in hopes of seeing Sojiro himself when he bumped into a young man carrying an instrument. He turned to face the boy and gave a quick bow and apology. 

As for Sojiro, he had seen the exchange, and knew then that another round had begun. The tale of Ryuji and Akira began again like it had so many times before. He only could pray that this time would be good.

Akira, the black haired boy from before, had known the fates all his life; they followed him like a shadow. Anywhere this young man would go they were close behind him. It could have been taken as a bad omen but Akira could only appreciate the small amounts of company they gave him. Futaba, in particular, had grown very fond of him. Which is where the idea of asking for Sojiro’s help came from, the fate had a favour to owe him and agreed to give him shelter for the next year at her father's place of rest.

“Excuse me, can you tell me where Sojiro is?” He asked the older man at the bar, he looked old and tired. Pulling a cigarette from his mouth the old man said to him.

“You’re looking at him, kid. What can I do for you?” Sojiro’s voice was… rougher than what Akira expected, not like he had many other gods to compare to, but he had not imagined the god to sound defeated and tired.

“I had a favour Futaba was to grant me, she said you had a room for me. I was promised a year.” 

“Ah, you’re that kid. Akira, right? I’ll go grab the key for you, go take a seat.” There was no mention of Akira’s belongings, there was no need to mention them for all the poor boy owned was the jacket around his shoulders and the shoes on his feet. He walked back out to the, by now, less crowded room and found an empty table to sit down in. He supposed this was to be his home for the next twelve months so he decided to try and get a feel for the place from his seat. While looking his grey eyes locked onto brown as he saw the blonde boy he had run into earlier, who, upon making eye contact, blushed and looked away quickly. 

_What an odd young man._ He thought to himself as a plate of curry was placed in front of him, looking up he was face to face with Sojiro.

“Eat up, you have to be hungry after all of your travels.” He nodded silently to the god and began to eat what was his first hot meal in a long time. It would be odd having a roof over his head for the first time in a long time, but he knew he could never get used to it, for in one years time he would be back on the streets and fending for himself again. He would just have to make this one year last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mainly got this idea while listening to the Hadestown soundtrack on a road-trip and could not get it out of my head so here we are!


	2. Wedding Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuji finally gains the courage to talk to that beautiful stranger he's been staring at for the past hour. Akira finally meets the man he is going to fall for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this within an hour of writing the first chapter. Enjoy!

Ryuji had always been living under Sojiro, his mother was the closest friend to Sojiro before her death. The god had always taken care not to let more bad things happen to the boy in his charge after they both lost her. Ryuji’s father had tried to get at him again on more than one occasion, but Sojiro took special care to keep his father out of Ryuji’s life. After what he did to him, a leg he would forever have a limp in if he ran too far too fast or carried something too heavy. Gods rarely ever made good parents and so, Sojiro took extra special care to make sure he was never that bad for the two children he had. While no parent was perfect he believes he did a half decent job compared to how other gods were raised or raised. 

Still, despite all of this he knew that what Ryuji would do was inevitable, so instead he chose to encourage his adopted son. 

“You wanna talk to him.” It was not a question, more a statement.

“Yes.” Ryuji’s voice was almost a whisper as he said this. He had been staring at the boy across the cafe for the past hour and Sojiro was just about to let the young man into his room for the night, but he instead gave the last little push Ryuji would need to summon his bravery and just go talk to the boy. Sojiro almost chuckled at the look Ryuji had. It was almost like his entire face lit up.

“Well go on then,” Sojiro smiled as Ryuji almost immediately jumped into action and walked a few steps. “Ryuji!” Sojiro called after him. 

“Yes?” Ryuji asked stopping mid-step to turn back and hear what else Sojiro had to say.

“Just, don’t come on too strong. I know how excited you can get when you get a crush on someone new. Here,” He reached to one of the windows that harbored a small vase of flowers, an offering to Yusuke whenever he would be in town again, Sojiro was sure he would not mind the flowers being used for something like this. “Give the boy these, and again don’t come on too strong you’ll scare the poor kid away.” Ryuji nodded in acknowledgement, not that he would listen to it anyways, and turned to walk towards the boy who now stood in front of one of the windows staring out into the rain that was now coming down heavy.

Ryuji could feel his heart beat faster and his breath become more shallow as he approached the boy. Finally he steeled his nerves and held the flowers in front of him as he took a deep bow. The boy seemed to not notice him yet so he took one last shaky breath and spoke loud even if he was terrified.

“Come home with me!” Was all Akira heard from behind him and turning around would prove to be a sight to behold. There was a familiar looking head of blonde hair and a small bouquet of flowers being presented to him. From behind the young man Akira spotted Sojiro with a hand hiding his face.

“I-I’m sorry but do I know you?” Akira shook his head, of course he did not know this boy. “May I ask who you are?” His words were slow and meticulous, he had met many men like this before, those that were too quick into relationships and only wanted one night with the boy. He had since learned to be more careful. 

“I’m the man who's going to marry you!” The young man had answered then seemed to pause and think over his words before continuing. “My name is Ryuji Sakamoto.” Ryuji, as the boy introduced himself as, gently reached out and took Akira’s hand in his, kissing it. _Charming._ Akira thought bitterly in his head. He had had many men try this sort of thing before.

“Are you always like this?” Akira almost laughed as the boy looked up with a look of betrayal on his features. Sojiro came up behind Ryuji chuckling as he pulled the blonde off of Akira.

“Yes, yes he is. I’m sorry Akira but he is my charge and I suppose you will just have to get used to his antics.” So this boy was living under Sojiro just like Akira would be for the next year. “Why don’t you tell him your name.” The god took one step back to give the teens their space to talk but was close enough to intervene or pipe up an opinion if necessary.

“Uh… I’m Akira. Nice to meet you Ryuji.” Akira finally said, Ryuji only smiled wider, which to Akira seemed like it had lit up the room.

“Akira. Akira, that name is a melody!” What an oddball this Ryuji was, Akira almost blushed at that compliment. Almost.

“Ah so you’re a singer I presume. Anything else you do?” Perhaps it was rude to lead the poor innocent boy into a trap but Akira had only known how to trick others so he did not get tricked into something he did not want again.

“I also can play the lyre!” Ryuji unknowingly fell right into Akira’s trick.

“Ah, A lyre and a player too.” He sighed solemnly, then spoke again, colder this time. “I’ve known too many men like you. It’s always the same with you people.” Akira made a move to walk away but was grabbed by Ryuji. 

“No wait, I’m not like that, I promise I’m different.” Ryuji spoke gentler this time almost as if scared to yell like he had just been doing. Sojiro decided this was a good moment to step in and try to remedy this situation.

“He’s not like anyone you could have met before.” 

“That’s right, I’ve got a song I’m working on. It’s not finished, and I'm having trouble writing it but when it is done it’s going to bring back spring, and the world will be back in tune again.” Now this was new. Akira had never had someone try to say they could fix the world. 

“What are you going to do again?” Akira could not believe what he was being told, though he had to admit that this boy in particular was going far to try and get him into bed.

“I’m going to bring Yusuke back with my song. I’m going to bring back spring.” 

“I’m sorry but when, and how. I haven't seen a spring or fall in…” Akira had lived a long while, or at least it felt like that and he could not remember the last time he had ever seen a flower or a colourful leaf. “I can’t seem to remember.” 

“That’s what I’m writing. A song to pull the world back together again. Then you’ll see as many springs as you want.” Ryuji knew this was a lot to promise but if he worked hard enough it could become a reality. “When you become my husband.” Akira verbally snorted at this, and Ryuji couldn’t tell whether to feel insulted or to think that that was decidedly one of the best sounds in the world. He decided on the latter.

“Oh yeah, well why would I become his husband?” Akira turned to Sojiro, he seemed trustworthy so far. 

“He will help to make you feel alive again.” Sojiro said with a simple nodd. Akira halted his laughter. A god had told him that Ryuji could make him feel alive, then maybe Ryuji was trustworthy. Maybe Akira could take a chance with this boy. 

“Feel alive huh…” Akira began muttering to himself. “That is worth a lot.” He smiled as he then took the small bouquet from Ryuji gently placing a small aster behind his ear giving Ryuji a small smile. “What else do you have to offer me?” Times were getting harder and if Ryuji could not provide for them then what would happen to them? “What gold do you possess, lover, that could pay for the wedding bands?”

“Lover, when I sing my songs the rivers and mountains will break for me, giving all the gold to fashion just for your hand. The rivers will give us the wedding bands.” Akira had said the lover part as a sort of joke but now he had to roll with it, lest Ryuji feel odd being the only one calling the other their love. And there he went again, talking about how the song he would write was going to provide for them.

“Lover tell me, if you’re able, who’s gonna set the table, food is hard enough to find as it is. Will your song provide food for us as well?”

“Yes lover, the trees will bend their branches for us, the apples and nuts and all the honey we could ever want. Trust that my song will provide.”

“Why don’t you sing it then?” If Ryuji was telling the truth that his song could provide, why hadn’t he sung it already?

“It’s not finished yet.” He looked down, as if suddenly ashamed that his song was taking time to finish.

“Sing it. For me, don’t you want to take me home?” 

“I do.” Ryuji looked at Akira like he was the entire world as he let his admiration seep into his voice.

“Sing the song.” Their talking had gathered a small crowd from who remained at the cafe this late in the evening so Ryuji did not only have to impress Akira but also a small group of onlookers. Akira sat himself down on a chair as Ryuji pulled out his lyre from its place at his usual seat. And then he began to sing as he plucked the strings. His voice echoed as he sang the melody of his song and even Sojiro stopped to listen as the entire place seemed to grow warmer from just the notes.

Akira was breathless when Ryuji finally stopped.

“What was that?” 

“I-I’m not sure myself, but that’s how I know it will work!” Life seemed to be rejuvenated in everything around him. “So can I take you home as a husband yet, lover?” 

“If you finish the song, yes.” They both slowly broke out into a fit of giggles before Akira decided to retire to his room for the night. Ryuji was just about to join him when Sojiro spoke up from behind the counter of the bar. 

“Where did you get that melody?” Sojiro asked as he took in another breath of smoke from his cigarette. 

“I don’t know, I guess I felt it when I first saw Akira. I’m honestly a little surprised that was the melody I was missing.” Ryuji finally walked up the stairs to join his newfound lover for their first night.

That melody had not been sung in a long, _long_ time. It was a song once sung by the gods. Goro had forgotten and Yusuke was too drunk to think of it anymore. What had happened between those two to cause them to forget their song of love. He supposed he would talk to Ryuji about it tomorrow and let the two lovers alone for the night.

Sojiro let out a small sigh, Yusuke was scheduled to come tomorrow and he had a lot of preparation to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the characters seem a bit out of character I'm trying to make them as accurate as I can while still following the Hadestown musical versions. Also I don't know where I got this idea that Hermes smokes but now I'm sticking with it.  
> Also I promise The Fates Will become bigger characters and will appear in the next chapter!


	3. Living It Up On Top

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain god comes back after what has been a very, very long time.

The next morning Ryuji woke up to the face of Akira on the pillow beside him. It was a surprise but a welcome one. That morning was quiet, the world was still asleep, preparing for the arrival of one particular god. He could have stayed this way forever, but, of course, The Fates had chosen differently for him and Akira opened his eyes. He looked shocked at the face beside him in the bed they had shared. 

“Hey,” He began, shuffling around to get more comfortable. “It’s you. You stayed.”

“Of course I did, why wouldn’t I?” Ryuji, as if on instinct, reached up to cup Akira’s face, he did not look away for a second. He decided in that moment that Akira looked good in the morning. His hair was a bit more messy than it usually was and his eyes were fighting to stay awake. Everything was good at this moment.

“I guess I’m just… used to people leaving once they are done with me. Sorry, I know you would never do that.” 

“No, it’s okay. I get it, I do. It’s… not great to be abandoned after thinking something could be a good thing.” Ryuji would kiss Akira, but the other boy got up and put on his glasses to get ready for the long day to come.

Walking downstairs the two newfound lovers revealed in the warmth the cafe had that morning, the slight hint of coffee was a welcome sent. The two sat down and were each given a plate of food. They said their thanks to the god and dug in. Sojiro gave them a smile and began a conversation. 

“So, Ryuji, do you remember that melody you sang yesterday?” Ryuji nodded, how could he forget it so soon. Sojiro sighed out a puff of smoke as he continued. “I hadn’t heard that sung in a long time. It’s an old song sung by two lovers. Do you remember the tale of the gods Ryuji?” 

“Which ones?”

“Goro and Yusuke.” 

“Oh right! It was their love that created the seasons!” Akira looked at the two as confusion crossed his features, he had never been told any stories, not as a child and not as he got older. 

“Can you tell me the full story?” The two men Akira sat with looked at him, Ryuji gave a laugh and began the tale of the gods, Sojiro nodded along the whole way.

“It started with the god Goro Akechi, he had wandered up to the surface, away from his kingdom. While he walked above he came across a young man who was in a field of his mother's flowers enjoying the sun. Goro had fallen for him the moment their eyes met - much like you and me Akira-” Akira blushed a bit at this. The idea that Ryuji truly did love him was alien and strange. “Yusuke had willingly gone with the other god and even grew to love him as well as the kingdom they shared. But without him, his father Madarame had grown angry and would not allow anything to grow causing death and famine to plague the world. So Goro made a deal with Madarame and allowed Yusuke to come up for six months every year and let him go back to his father, and the world was alive again with Yusuke above ground. That is where the seasons come from.” The tale of these gods was the most famous, almost all living things knew their melody but they were not able to find it in themselves. Sojiro nodded as he heard this tale, he had seen the story first hand and sang the song along with the world. But that was long ago, before this tale had happened and longer before you began to read this story, dear reader.

The three men heard the door open as three young women entered the shop. Unmei, The Fates. Out of respect the two mortals bowed deeply while Sojiro gave a small nod to the ladies. Futaba was jumping on the balls of her feet as she approached the bar. 

“Dad! I hunger!” Akira smiled at the young girl. She was almost as odd as Ryuji. The other two were quite predictable but she was always an interesting character. Sojiro gave a soft chuckle as he gave The Fates their food. 

“Good evening, Sojiro.” Makoto, always as soft yet stern as Akira remembered her to be. The three took their seats next to Akira.

“Have you heard the news recently, or better yet have you heard the whistle?” What was that Ann just said? What whistle? Was a train scheduled to come today? This was all news to Akira. 

“What whistle? What’s the news?” Ryuji asked the fate. She turned to him with a smile as they heard a distant call and saw a crowd running towards the train station. They all knew that whistle, even if you never heard it you knew what that call ment. 

“We seem to have a visitor coming back home.” Ann said, but they were all already running out of the shop and towards the station. Yusuke was coming back, spring had finally returned. Ryuji was barely able to keep hold of Akira’s hand as they ran, his leg screamed in protest but he elected to ignore it as they now saw the train pulling into the station. A crowd had already gathered and they had to push in order to get to the front, The Fates were much more lucky as the crowd simply parted to make room for them. 

They all had waited, some their whole life, for this day. The day spring would return to them. Now that day was here and the train was in front of them all. 

When Akira thought of meeting Yusuke he had expected a lot of theatrics and for it to be a dramatic and memorable moment, and while this was not exactly up to his expectations, the god exiting the train had elicited a loud cheer to erupt from the crowd. Akira thinks he also yelled but he mostly was stunned that the moment the god had taken a step off the train the world seemed to get warmer and brighter. 

“I supposed you all missed me.” Yusuke said and a few people laughed but most stayed silent, drinking in everything the god said like they were dying men from a desert thrown into an oasis. “I apologize for being late, my husband wanted a little extra time to say his goodbyes.” Once again most laughed, but Sojiro only took a few steps towards the younger god, placing one hand on his shoulder, Sojiro welcomed the god back to the surface and leaned in to whisper so that no one would hear, but just for you, reader, I will account what he said.

“You are two months late Yusuke, please talk to your husband this has to stop. I have someone very important to me and I would like it if your husband’s tardiness did not kill him.” Yusuke gave a quick nod whispering back.

“I’m sorry, I really tried to come back up, but Goro seems to want me down there more often nowadays. I really tried being on time, he’s being difficult. I think my father is the reason for that. You know how he gets at times.” He knew he shouldn’t sugar coat the situation he was trapped in, but he was a god - young as he may be - and should be able to know how to deal with this alone. Sojiro nodded and sighed finally stepping away from the young god. Once he was out of the way Futaba stepped up. Hands on her hips she snarled playfully at the god.

“You’re late Inari!” He smiled at her, Sojiro always treated him like a son and she treated him like an annoying younger brother, despite him being the older of the two. 

“Ah, yes, but The Fate of the past is always late to anything she is invited to. Is she not?” The crowd let out a few stifled laughs not wanting to bother the fate but also wanting to humour Yusuke. He had never done what he did for the approval of humans, he found mortals to be quite annoying and their faked reactions bothered him more. Perhaps that's why he allowed Goro to take him away every six months, but he still cared enough for them that he wanted to spend just as much time above ground.

Futaba smiled back at him.

“It’s good to have you back.” She pulled him into a hug then left him in favour of her own kind. That was when Akira finally got a good look at the god. His blue kimono fit him well, its flower design suited the theme of spring, but the back sported a black bird depicted mid flight. A crow. His husband’s mark. His blue tinted hair flowed gently and, dare Akira say it, the god was quite a sight to behold. Much like Ryuji.

“Now then, Sojiro, I believe there was a party to take place at your store.” Sojiro nodded and sent the crowd in the direction of the cafe while he hung back to talk more to the younger god. 

A celebration was not what Akira expected the night to end in, but that is how it went and who was he to say no? Especially when Ryuji had asked him to dance many times that night. Yusuke had allowed himself to be dragged out to the dance floor many times as well. It was odd when these two souls found each other.

“Good evening. Tonight is quite lively is it not?” Yusuke asked as he sat himself beside Akira, who, in turn, stiffened at the presence of the god. “Your name is Akira, right.” Akira became more nervous at this. His mind ran over all the things he had done in his life to constitute a god noticing him. “Futaba has told me a lot about you, she seems to enjoy your company.” Ah, it was just Futaba who had told the god about him. “You seem to have shared many dances with that blond poet, do you love him?” An odd question, but Akira supposes he was quite open about it.

He began to think. Did he love Ryuji? They had barely met a day ago and yet this was the strongest he had ever fallen in such a short time. “Yes, yes I do love him.” Now the main question was if Ryuji loved him back. Right now he and Ann were sharing a dance, they seemed perfect together. But he and Akira…

“I remember the first time I fell in love. It is odd and you will not be used to seeing him wake up next to you every morning for a while. But in the end, it is worth it.” Yusuke looked Akira in the eyes as he said this. So that was what love was like? Futaba came up to the two and grabbed at Yusuke’s hand, pulling him towards the crowd of dancers. She had already had a few drinks that night and swayed on her feet a bit. “It seems I am being called. I will see you again Akira Kurusu.” He gave the god a small wave of goodbye. Wait. When did Akira ever tell him his family name?

He didn’t have long to think about it as Sojiro called for a toast, passing around a wine bottle filling everyone's cups. 

“Let the poet bless this round.” Sojiro gestured towards Ryuji who stood near Akira. He smiled shyly as he raised his cup up high, everyone followed soon after. 

“To the patronus of all of this, Yusuke!” He called to start, a few cheers to continue followed. “Who has finally returned to us, with wine enough to share. Asking for nothing but that we will live and learn to live in peace and in brotherhood, and to trust that he will provide for us. He will, so long as we do not take too much, he will always fill our cups.” Yusuke hummed in response a quiet ‘I will’ left him as he listened more intently to the speech. “And In turn we will raise them to him and to the world we all dream of and the one we live in now…” He trailed off as he became acutely aware of the stares he was getting from the sorrowful ending. He drank his fill of wine then finished with a happier ending. It was a chant they had been repeating and that seemed to rile up the drunken crowd. “‘Cause right now we’re living it.”

Cheers greeted him. “How are we living it?!” The music picked back up as they all began to dance again. Ryuji, high off the atmosphere, pulled at Akira and danced lightly on his feet to the music, the song ending and Ryuji dipped his lover deep enough that Akira had to hold on and one of his legs lifted off the ground. They giggled together and those that were watching the two love birds cheered. 

As the night continued Akira only looked at Ryuji, with both a look of confusion - or perhaps concentration - and adoration for the man he found himself loving. He had not loved anyone in a long time. The last time he loved someone this much they betrayed him and did something to him that he would never be able to heal from. Invisible scars would forever be burned into his memory, and now he feared to love someone. So why? Why did this feeling gather in his heart, almost like it was swelling with… something he could not describe. 

One might say he was in love. Love. The last time he loved was a long, long time ago. But Ryuji pushed aside those fears and made him feel like he never did before. Akira had felt betrayal before, but this, this he could feel, was going to be different from last time.

Later, together in the room they shared Akira began to talk, just to let out his thoughts. 

“Ryuji,”

“Yes love?” 

“I have been alone for such a long time I hadn't even known that I was lonely. I was alone in the cold for so long I forgot what warmth was.” That was true, in more ways than one. “That was how it always was. I only ever learned how to care for and hold myself, but, now I wanna hold you as well.” Akira got quieter as his thoughts spilled out, like a river he could not dam. An unstoppable force. Ryuji smiled, holding onto Akira’s hand and kissing it like he had done what felt like months ago. 

“I don’t know how I was ever allowed to hold you like I do. You seem too good for me.” Aira would beg to differ, he had felt the same towards Ryuji. “I felt like all my life I have known you.” A smile was all they were able to exchange before Akira did the unexpected, he leaned in and kissed Ryuji. It didn't last long but to both of them it had felt like an hour had passed rather than a second. Akira covered his mouth after the realization hit him.

“Oh gods, I’m sorry Ryuji, I should have asked I-” That sentence was not able to finish as Ryuji had pulled him back in for another kiss, he held the world in his hands. When he pulled back he saw the tear stained face of Akira, he smiled gently as he wiped away the tears his lover had. A moment of silence passed as they both began to laugh. Their forehead rested against each other as the adrenaline of the night finally died down and they crawled into bed for the night. 

That night they spent together held in each other's arms, something neither of them had experienced before that point in their life. That night was the best night of their life, the same day Yusuke and spring had returned was when Akira and Ryuji solidified their love for the other. That was the first and last night spent in happiness.


	4. Way Down Hadestown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goro is coming up to get back what is his. Ryuji is ignoring the world in order to save it. All of this is happening under a gathering storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again that this chapter is a bit short, I promise the next one will be longer.

Three months went by without much happening, the warmth of spring turned quickly into summer heat as flowers and crops grew. Akira and Ryuji grew closer as their relationship bloomed, much like those flowers. Yusuke spent nearly all of his time out in the sun, some nights he would be at Sojiro’s bar either celebrating or drinking. Sojiro would voice his concern for this, but it’s not like Yusuke would listen. And maybe, just this once, the world was alright.

It was barely into the fourth month, a day Ryuji and Akira were spending amongst some of Yusuke’s flowers, making flower crowns and the sort, when the distant screech of a train whistle blew once again. 

“What was that?” Ryuji asked as the two lovers were pulled from their peaceful day at that sound. Ann came running past the two in the direction of the train station. Horror crossed both of their faces as The Fate spoke, hurried and scared.

“He’s come too soon. It’s not been six months!” Both of the boys shot to their feet the second they heard that. They all bolted towards the town. 

The people in the town had already gathered, some closer to the train station others further away. Only those looking for work or a better home would stand on the platform to get onto this train. The three runners stopped just at the base of the platform. People were bustling about and Akira nearly got knocked off his feet, if it weren't for Ryuji holding him up he would have gone down. The king of the mine was coming to get back what was his.

“Sojiro, get my suitcase. I believe I left it in your bar. And get me some of your alcohol.” The god of spring grumbled. While once upon a time he had loved going down to see his husband in these later years it had grown to become insufferable and stuffing. “It takes a lot of medicine to get you through winter.” He muttered to himself as he called for people to get him morphine, cigarettes, anything to numb the pain. 

See the thing is that Hadestown, the place the god Goro ruled, was often described as hell and those accusations were true. Whether you went to hell or Hadestown it was all the same for they were the same place, only, people from this world did not know that. Do you know why people who went to work down there never came back up? The people of this world did not, and so many people were clamoring for a ticket to the underground and once you got your hands on one you were bound for hell. Many simply wanted to go at the prospect that it would be better than above ground. But once you got there… well…

Sojiro came running up over the hill towards the station, Yusuke's suitcase in tow, filled to the brim with the finest wine, beer and vodka he had to offer. While he did not approve of the amount the young god drank he knew it was the only way he could make it through hell, so when he went back under Sojiro never protested the drink he would choose.

Sojiro’s arrival was just in time as the second he handed the young god his supplies the train pulled into the station. Everyone froze, their rumours put on pause, and with one final whistle the train’s door opened to the king of hell. Goro Akechi took two steps onto the platform. The world went still, not a single person took too loud a breath, no shuffling was made. 

“You’re early, I said to wait this time.” Yusuke looked at his husband with fire in his eyes, but even that was nothing compared to the blank look on Goro’s face. 

“I missed you, it gets lonely down there.” Akira stiffened as the god of the dead spoke. His voice was oddly light for someone who lived underground surrounded by smoke and the gasses of mining. It was almost melodic and sweet, not a fit for the stare he gave everyone on the platform with a ticket to work. He gestured towards the cars and they began to file in, one by one. All willingly going to die, like cattle to a slaughter. Akira almost cried when he spotted a young looking girl who could not have been more than seven, step onto the train, being gently pushed in by an older looking boy. The boy had a sour look on his face as he whispered to the girl that this was a good thing for them.

Goro was a god, and a wealthy one at that. His kingdom was envied by all the other gods as well as men. Akira couldn’t help it as he thought about what it could be like living as a king. Through his whole life he had never been treated in luxury, he only knew being treated as the lowest of the low. What was he in the eyes of Goro, a god? Nothing.

He held Ryuji’s hand tighter as they heard the conductor yell out. “All aboard!” And with one final call of the whistle the train pulled out of the station, workers and two gods left the living behind. 

Once the train was out of sight a wind blew forward and Akira instantly missed the warmth of his jacket, huddling closer to Ryuji proved to help but not by much. Clouds gathered above them all as the crowd dispersed, likely to prepare for the oncoming premature winter. 

“No, no, no, no, no, no, no! He came too soon, spring wasn’t done yet.” Ryuji began to panic as he realized that his song wasn’t finished and he would have to find another chance to sing it for Goro. 

“Well, until you bring the world back into tune, this is how we will have to live.” Akira was used to this, never getting used to the good things. Ryuji took a few steps away from the platform, headed back to Sojiro’s place. “Where are you going?” AKira was quiet, softer than usual. That unsettled Ryuji.

“I need to finish my song. It can’t continue on like this for much longer.” So, the two returned to the room they had shared. 

Days had passed, Ryuji focusing only on his song, Akira worried about him all the while. Ryuji would only sit at the desk they had in the room, slaving over music sheets, pulling out his lyre occasionally and humming a familiar tune. 

“Hey, a storm is coming on. It’s getting colder.” Akira wrapped one of the spare blankets they had around his lover's shoulders. “You should come down to eat tonight. Or maybe come to bed, it’s been days.” But he got no reply, it was as if Ryuji was no longer there, completely engrossed in his song. “Okay, just… finish it quick. I love you.” Akira placed a small kiss on Ryuji’s cheek but even that elicited no reaction. There they were a poor boy and a son of a god, underneath a gathering storm.

That night Ryuji sang his song softly, Akira still slept soundly in their bed. He had made adjustments over and over again, and this was the first completed version. But it was still not good enough.

“King of silver, king of gold and everything glittering under the ground. Goro is king of oil and coal.” This was a story many people knew, almost all children were told it. But some had forgotten, even the gods it was about had forgotten. “Half of the year with Yusuke gone, his loneliness moves in him crude and black. He thinks of his husband in the arms of the sun.” Madarame, the god of the sun, Yusuke’s father, was the root of Goro’s fear. 

As I have said before, gods are rarely good parents to their young. Goro had found Yusuke when he was still under the sun god's care, and the state at which he was found fueled his anger as Yusuke’s signs of neglect reminded Goro of his own father. Most say it is jealousy that his husband is spending more time with his father but it is truly fear that one day Yusuke will never return is why Goro does not like him above the ground. The fear that Madarame will kill Yusuke still burns in Goro as a fire that will never die. Even now that Madarame is trapped in the sky he fears for Yusuke. But no mortal human would know that, except that now I have told you. 

“The River Styxs is a river of stone, a wall that Goro builds with a million hands that are not his own. The picaxe flashes, the hammer falls as the crashing and ponding drowns out the song he once knew…” That same melody, that melody was even being drowned out from above ground as if Ryuji could hear the sounds of work. The grunting from exertion and the clicks of mining. 

It truly could drown out all songs of love that all could hear. 

****

. . .

****

Yusuke sat still as the train rolled past all the world that had just begun to grow once again withered away into the death Goro brought. It saddened him. He clutched at the sleeves of his kimono in such a tight grasp his already pale hands grew whiter. 

“I was worried about you. You know that's why I do this, right?” Goro, his husband said to him. Yusuke nodded in response. He almost felt the tears gathering in his eyes as he saw the world he loved disappear behind the walls of stone his husband built to protect him from his so-called father, those same walls were built also to protect Goro. 

“You are aware that he will not be able to come for me again, yes?” It was a rhetorical question, they both knew the answer. That did not matter to Goro, his will to protect his husband outweighed his knowledge that the world needed to grow. 

“I only want the best for you, I want to keep you safe.” Goro said softly, reaching to grab Yusuke's hand but the god only drew his hands up to his chest.


	5. Chant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A song is forgotten, the world begins to starve, love is ignored and Akira finally comes face to face with the god Goro Akechi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot happens in this chapter.

The sounds of the mine were enough to induce a headache the moment Yusuke took a single step off the train. The fluorescent lights were bright enough to blind him and the heat felt like he was boiling under the layers in his kimono. What had Goro done while he was away? 

An echoing chant filled his head as he watched the newest workers being initiated. “Keep your head low, if you wanna keep your head. Keep your head…” A chant he had become all too familiar with in his many years down here, it was true that the working conditions were not the greatest, the roof above them was too low that more than a few concussions had happened. It was a chant every worker sang, perhaps to help pass the never ending time they would be down here or just as a reminder to the one thing they could not forget. 

“Goro, it’s the coldest season of the year, so why is it so hot down here? You always kept it much colder while I visited, it feels like we’re inside a crucible down here.” It was all he could do in trying to stave off the heat by fanning himself with one of his hands. Goro smiled lovingly at his husband while he talked.

“Lover, you were gone for so long I got lonely and thought that if I made it hot like up there you would prefer down here. I built you a furnace to heat the entire underground, just for you. So that maybe when you feel that heat you can think of my love for you!” 

How on earth could Goro feel happy about this, his workers were now not only overworked but were going to be overheated. This was not natural...

. . .

Back up above Akira was also struggling, everyone was. The winter had killed off what little crops had grown and a large famine was plaguing the town. 

Through his whole life Akira knew how to live on his own, but now he had to also take care of Ryuji who had refused food and rest for three weeks now. Sojiro had to close his shop for the time being as there were more and more people who needed help, and those that did not get it had rioted. Akira had seen it and the aftermath was not pretty. 

“Is it finished yet?” He asked Ryuji one day, when all he got was a small whisper of a melody as well as the plucking of strings he chose to let Ryuji be for the time being.

Now he had to fend for himself. The odd jobs he got were good pay but with everything going on not much food was being sold, it was rare enough to find a simple apple that had once been so plentiful they were given out for free. 

“This is going to end bad.” He felt Makoto whisper in his ear one day.

“I know, but I just have to trust Ryuji. He can provide for us, but for now I can provide for him. He was hearing from The Fates more and more recently, and for the first time in a while, it made him feel… unsettled. 

“You know how to provide for yourself. Just get out of town before anything worse happens.” Ann said while Akira was trying to sleep one night. He hadn’t eaten in days by now and his hunger kept him awake and alone with The Fate. 

“No… I can’t just leave Ryuji alone, I swear I can protect us both until his song is done.” He was becoming more and more unsure of that fact every day in passing. Ryuji had taken months now to finish and it still wasn’t perfect. Every day was either too much rain or snow. Sojiro paced a lot nowadays. They both understood the circumstances, but only one understood what would come of it.

. . .

Yusuke had spent days in the white light of the faked sun. Goro had not spoken to him in a while, too busy with paperwork, or so he said. On the one occasion Goro finally was able to speak to him, Yusuke chose to talk about the current state of their kingdom. 

“Goro, it is the darkest time of year yet it is still so bright down here. Why try to outshine the sun? This place is no longer a kingdom but a carnival.” 

“Lover, since you wanted to spend so much time with your father I laid a power grid in order to make it feel like the sun. Then maybe you will realize how terrible he is and will stay here with me instead.” Goro’s usually happy expression turned suddenly sour. “Do you not like all that I have done for you?”

Yusuke simply shook his head in disbelief as he finally turned and walked away from the man that was once his husband. 

Both the gods could no longer feel the melody that they once sang.

. . .

“They can’t feel the tune.” Ryuji realized one day while he worked on the song, the melody he once knew like second nature was lost now. 

“Ryuji!” He thought he heard as he said this, but of course he thought he heard a lot of things nowadays. Like the fates singing, it was a slow and somber song he heard. “Doubt comes in.” A slow and meticulous rhythm. A song he feels as if he’s heard before.

“They are both blinded by their desires. Goro cannot hear through his walls and Yusuke can’t hear through his despair.” Ryuji was also blinded, by the song he had worked so hard on. Akira. He had been facing the hardest of times while Ryuji simply sat in the attic, singing and plucking away. Perhaps that is why this story was happening, the road to hell was a long and hard one afterall. “That’s why times are so hard, it’s because of the gods… The gods have forgotten the song of their love!” The world had stopped spinning for a moment as he realized what that could mean for them all. 

Akira, poor Akira. He had tried to do his best but he still was barely scraping by in this town. A gathering of clouds covered him as he finally bought a few loaves of bread with what little money he had left. This would be the first time he had eaten in a while. But he had to wait, he had to get back to Ryuji, he had gone on for longer without a proper meal, Sojiro had tried to feed him while Akira was working but that had little to no effect. 

“It’s hard to feed yourself, is it not. But you, Akira also have to feed another.” Futaba, the last of The Fates had said to his face. “You and I both know this can’t go on forever. One of you will end up dead if this continues. Just leave this town, maybe go somewhere warmer.” Even Futaba was trying to convince him, she was the person Akira trusted and even she betrayed him. 

“No, no. I have to… trust in Ryuji.” That was becoming an increasingly difficult task to accomplish. 

He was all alone after that, so no one was around to help when a man that looked twice Akira’s age, and was five times as big, walked right up to him and grabbed all the food Akira was carrying. 

“Hey,” he started, running after the man and tried in vain to attack him. “Give that back!” He was punching at the man, who in turn barely moved a muscle. 

“Get out of here, damn punk!” With a single hit to the face Akira was on the ground and bruised. 

“Please, it’s all we have left…” Akira laid there as a burning sensation came to his eyes. He was crying. For the first time in a while Akira was crying. “Please…”

The wind picked up, pulling at his jacket as he pulled himself to his knees. The wind could have carried away the jacket Akira wore if it were not for the hands he held to keep it in place. A whisper could be heard from the boy as he sat there, crumpled and defeated in a storm.

“Ryuji…” He started off slowly, thinking through the events of the past months and what The Fates all told him. “Ryuji!” He finally called out so all could hear, his voice almost breaking as more tears flowed.

. . .

A few moments before all that had happened a conversation between gods had occurred. 

“Goro, did you really think I would be impressed by all you have done. That I could ever enjoy this necropolis?” Yusuke was close to yelling, he almost never yelled. “Lover, what have you become. This is not the you I know. Above there are people dying, the harvest has died many times over now, the seas are rising because of the rain. This is not right, and it’s not natural!” He made an attempt to get through but his words did not sway the other god, who had now grabbed Yusuke’s wrist pulling him dangerously close. His face had gone blank as his voice deepened and went more craggly. This was _not_ his husband.

“Lover, everything I had done was out of my love for you. If you don’t want that I can find someone else, someone who will enjoy the gilded cage they have.” Goro, with a surprising amount of strength, threw Yusuke to the ground. Yusuke held back tears as he knew his husband always made good on his promises. Always. “I’ll find someone who doesn’t leave me the moment their father calls for them. I can find someone, you mean nothing to me now.” 

Yusuke burst into tears as he watched the man he once loved walk away from him towards the train station. This wasn’t supposed to happen, he was just trying to show what was wrong in the world.

Goro had stumbled the moment he got behind a wall, having to lead into it for support. What had he just done? Holding a hand to his lips in order to stifle his sobs he felt his tears roll down his cheeks. He felt sick as a wave of nausea had overtaken him. The interaction did not feel natural to him, it was as if something took over him. It couldn’t be… could it? 

No, Shido was dead, it couldn’t be him that was controlling Goro. But then what? He could never hurt Yusuke like that, not as himself at least. Just as soon as he realized what he did the feeling came back. He straightened himself out, smiled and took the last remaining steps to the train station.

. . . 

There Akira was once again, left in the dirt. No one was near to help him as he struggled to his feet. He whipped away his tears as he slowly began to notice things. It started with the fact that the storm he once was in had resided by now, the second was that a murder of crows seemed to encircle him. They all looked at him as a few circled overhead. He felt eyes burning into the back of his skull. Turning around would reveal nothing, at least that’s what it had seemed at a first glance, but looking closer would reveal something, _someone_ lurking in the shadows between buildings. Two auburn eyes stared back. A shadow took two steps into the light and that revealed Goro. In a burst of feathers the crows flew away, but Akira could not run from the god, he was without wings to save him from his fate. 

“Hey there little songbird.” He said, his voice nothing like how Akira first heard him. With the few steps Goro took towards the boy Akira realized something… 

He most likely would not be getting out of this alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I don’t post for the next week I have family visiting.


	6. Hey Little Songbird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira is faced with a god and a choice. The Fates turn the tides and give Akira a push in the direction he needs to go. A canary, a songbird, is sent into the mines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly Hey Little Songbird to Gone I'm Gone on the soundtrack is great so go give it a listen before (or after) you read this chapter.

“Hey there little songbird. Are you lost?” Akechi started, as the world went silent and dead around them. No noise was made besides the god of the underworld's footfalls and his voice piercing the air. “Well I can’t afford you very much of my time, you see I do have a kingdom to run. I have riots to stop and walls to build. They’ve been giving me hell down there.” He was cool and collected as he slowly approached Akira, just the way a king should be. Akira was backed into a corner much like he once had been many years ago. As if Akechi had suddenly been snapped back to reality he looked Akira in the eyes as he began to speak to him directly once again. 

“Cat got your tongue songbird? Such a pity that one like yourself, pretty and young, would have to suffer through what the world has to offer. Especially in times like this.” By now the two were standing toe to toe and Akira could feel Akechi’s breath hitting his face. His voice was still sing-songy and meticulous. It was almost a mocking tone of voice.

All at once the world came to a halt, everything stopped as Akira took in one last breath of air. The world seemed to take pity on him and gave him a moment to gather his thoughts. 

“Strange is the call of this strange man. Why do I want to follow him and feed at his hand.” Perhaps it was the prospect that Akechi was a king who could provide more than enough for Akira, who had, for all his life, only wanted a soft place to land but was never given any. At least that was true until he had met Ryuji, but now he was all alone once again. Only him and Akechi stood on this abandoned street. So why, why did he feel the urge to listen to whatever Akechi said, it was like a spell was put on Akira, a spell he would never awake from again. 

“You do have something fine, I must say songbird, you would shine as a diamond in my mines. Now, of course I always give my workers a choice to make, but you are just what I am looking for, a canary.” Akechi took Akira’s hand while he said this, but the world only shattered around Akira. The spell broke. He hadn’t known much about mining or birds but he still understood that canaries were used in mines, only for them to die. He ripped his hands away from the god, whose face distorted from a smile to a look of anger, and pulled them protectively to his chest. 

“Nothing is how it was. I have to get home to my love, Ryuji.” He was scared now as he tried to deny the god. Weren’t he and Ryuji supposed to be together forever, they were supposed to be two birds of a feather. Weren’t they going to be married. 

“Ah, Ryuji. Yes I have heard of him. A poet, right? I bet that doesn’t make a lot of money. Can he even provide for himself? Let alone for another person, and you believe he loves you?” Akechi scoffed at that, love was a terrible and ultimately useless thing. No, what was he saying? Didn’t he love Yusuke. Wait what was he doing here? The world did not make sense today. Snapping himself back to the task at hand. “Living up here will only end in your death, why not fly south for the winter.”

Akira shook his head as if trying to dissuade the idea of leaving Ryuji only to pursue his own selfish ideas… but, the idea of living with enough to eat for a lifetime and a soft place to rest was starting to sound like a good idea. What was the point of living on top if Ryuji was too focused on his work to love Akira and all that wanted him were the vultures of the world. Those like that man this morning, shoving aside the weak so they can live, or like that man so many years ago who had forced Akira into something he would have to live with for the rest of his life. They only existed to clip Akira’s wings off. The whole world was only out to get him, and he was finally sick of having to suffer like this. So… why not? Why wouldn’t he want some form of stability? Why not…

There they were, a song bird and a rattlesnake. The Fates began to hum softly in the songbird's ear as the rattlesnake dug his hands into the pockets of his coat pulling out a small piece of paper. 

“What is that?” The songbird questioned, pointing at the hand outstretched to him. 

“Your ticket. Come find me once you’ve made your decision, I’ll be at the train station.” The rattlesnake replied. So, the songbird took it as the fates began to hum louder. A warning siren in his ear, but he did not listen. Instead he looked down at the ticket. A one way trip to the underground. When he looked up, Akechi, the rattlesnake, was nowhere to be seen, leaving the songbird to his own thoughts and The Fates to whisper to him.

“Life isn’t easy.” Makoto started off in her normal voice.

“Life isn’t fair.” Ann added.

“Everyone has to fight for their share.” Futaba ended.

“Life is a poker game, it’s all in the luck of the cards, but what can you do when the chips are down?” The Fates all sang loudly in his ear now, and Akira decided in that moment that maybe they weren’t the best of people. Then again they weren’t people. Why Akira would ever want to trust them was an enigma. They always lead people down a dangerous path. But what scared Akira the most about the fates is what they were saying… made sense. 

“Help yourself, to hell with the rest.” Ann started, speaking a hard but true fact of survival. It was always best to only look out for yourself.

“Even to the one who loved you most.” Futaba almost snickered while she said this. The past was always a good way to remember your own survival, and in Akira’s case he knew that best. No one loves him enough that he would give up his survival for them. Hell he had heard that many times before from one person he thought loved him.

“Take if you can, give of you must.” They all sang loudly to him, an old philosophy he had lived off of. “Ain’t nobody but yourself to trust.” Nowhere Akira walked could get him away from The Fates, they were in his head now. Sending images of things that could be, are being, or have been. Images of his parents abandoning him in his greatest time of need, Ryuji falling for them leaving him, Akira himself lying in the street dead. 

“What can you do when the chips are down,” Ann spoke up above the rest. “Now that the chips are down.”

“Aim for the heart.” Futaba sang out, as she placed her hands on his shoulders, an age old lesson he had learned once. A man he once considered a lover now stood in front of him. A gun aimed at Akira.

“Shoot to kill.” Makoto began as she placed a gun in Akira’s own hand, Futaba raising his hands to line up the shot, but he couldn’t do it. 

“If you don't do it then the other one will!” They all shouted at him as the illusion almost hit him. Back on the ground Akira could have cried, he knew all that they said was true, but why? Why did the truth hurt? He had to help himself up once again.

“The first shall be first, and the last shall be last.” Looking up revealed all The Fates staring him down, grining. He raised a hand to them, as if to ask for help or to try and ask them to stop with his mental torment. As it would seem The Fates had other plans.

“You get a knife in the back!” A hand laid a solid punch to Akira’s back and almost made him fall again. Looking up he saw Ryuji was the one to do it. He muttered a small ‘no’ as the tears rolled freely,as the illusion faded The Fates laughed at him.

“Nobody’s righteous, nobody’s proud. Nobody is innocent when the chips are down.” They all descended upon him as he curled up on himself and screamed.

“NO!” Then the world was silent and still again. He was alone. The tears on his cheeks did not stop coming. All that The Fates had said was true. Would it be best if he just went off with Akechi? No, he had to stay, for Ryuji’s sake. But… 

“Ryuji, my heart belongs to you. It always was and will be for eternity, it’s my gut I can’t ignore.” Pulling out the train ticket Akira started at it for a long time. “The flesh will have its way, the way I walk is dark and long.” He stood, whipping the dirt from his clothes and began the slow trek to the station. 

Akechi stood waiting for him there. He smiled at Akira.

“I knew you would make the correct decision.” Akechi took Akira’s hand, placing it on the crook of his arm. Akira looked on as his gaze was taken back towards the shop where Ryuji still was. 

A whisper left him as he stared back at his home. “I’m gone Ryuji.” And with that, as well as one last whistle from the train he left his life behind. 

The Fates stood there and watched as Akira left all of them knowing you didn’t want this, and would judge you for that.

“Go ahead, lay the blame on him.” Makoto started, a somber tone to her voice, a harsh contrast to the yelling and loud singing she had just partaken in. 

“Talk of virtue.” Ann continued, fighting back tears. 

“Talk of sin.” Futaba ended, her head shaking as she looked down in mourning for her lost friend. He may never come back, and she would never see him again if that happened.

“Wouldn’t you have done the same if you were in his situation?” They all asked you, but you could not answer as you were most likely frozen in shock. “You can go ahead and have your principals, when you have a full belly and a warm place to stay.” Akira had none of that, a place to stay he had, but after Ryuji only sat at his desk the bed became colder and colder each night. 

Futaba was the last to leave the station, but before she went she left a small bouquet for her lost friend, a handful of blackthorn flowers, asphodelus, marigolds, vervain and a single yellow rose were placed atop the wood of the platform. 

“Good luck Akira.” She said and departed from the station to return to her father. 

When Sojiro heard the bell ring, indicating a patron had entered the room he sighed and looked up to meet his daughter's eyes. Futaba looked at her father in sadness. They would all be mourning tonight.

“He’s gone.”

“Yes, it’s just like you said, it's always been the same.” Futaba took a seat at the bar in front of Sojiro as he extinguished his cigarette. They sat together in silence for a long moment. Until Futaba skope up again. “Dad,” Sojiro looked up at her. “Why do good people always have to die? He loved Ryuji so much, and they were supposed to be happy together. So why?” They were both fighting back tears. 

“I don’t know, Futaba. That’s just how this story goes.”

“Well then, I don’t like this story. There has to be some way to change it.” They were both openly crying now. 

“I’m sorry Futaba, but I’m not sure that’s possible.” Sojiro reached over and pulled his daughter into a long hug. All while a poet was trying to break free from his work.

. . .

Akira had never been on a train in his life before, and this would likely be the last time he was on a train. For a majority of the trip the cabin stayed silent, Akechi sat across from him and stayed still, staring at Akira as he looked out the window. The setting sun was a beautiful contrast to the barren wasteland that he became all too familiar with.

“You know you remind me of my husband. You have met him, correct?” Akira nodded at Akechi’s attempt at conversation. “You are not taking his place, you know that.” Akira nodded again, opting that silence was the best option in this situation. “I am merely bringing you down to prove a point.” Akira nodded one last time before Akechi was pulling his chin to meet his eyes. “When you are talking to a god you will treat them with respect and look into their eyes as you answer.” Akira let out a small ‘yes sir’ as he started at those burgundy red eyes. There was a dangerous fire behind them, one not capable of being produced by a person in their right mind. Something was dangerously wrong with this god, but Akira could not place exactly what. 

The rest of the train ride was spent in utter silence, as Akira tried to process the situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I use a lot of flower language in this story and I used this Wikipedia article for reference: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Plant_symbolism


	7. Why We Build The Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A poet is awoken from his work induced slumber and a deal is signed

It was already late into the evening when Ryuji began to sway, the lines he had written on the page began to blur. Was he going to pass out? Maybe all those nights of staying awake and not eating in gods knows how long was not the greatest idea. With one final lunge forward, as if he was going to pass out, Ryuji finally was able to break free of the spell writing his song put over him. He immediately became much more acutely aware of his surroundings, namely the fact that Akira wasn’t in bed. At this hour the young man would be sound asleep, but tonight the bed was unmade and empty. Ryuji shot up from his seat and cheeked all of what little space they lived in. Nowhere. Akira was gone.

He practically tumbled down the stairs to get to the main cafe under their shared room, only to find that empty and abandoned as well. Finally he threw open the door, a wave of cold engulfed him, as he took his first step outside after what had felt like forever. And the world was desolate, empty, dark and dead. Winter was one hell of a murderer. To his side he spotted a figure leaned against the cafe, cigarette lit in their mouth.

“Sojiro?” He asked the man to his right. 

“Hey, the big artiste.” Sojiro spoke in a tone that was almost mocking how happy it was. “What happened to your masterpiece. 

“Where’s Akira?” That was all Ryuji could think about now, Akira was his everything and now he was gone. 

“Why do you care? You’ll find some other muse out there.” His voice almost turned to one of mourning. Almost.

“Where is he?”

“Why do you want to know? You were the one to leave him first.” 

“Wherever he is is where I will follow.” Sojiro did not doubt that Ryuji would always go where Akira went, it was this place though that made that belief sway.

“...What if I told you he’s down below.” Sojiro had lost the mock happiness, only his sorrow filled voice stayed. “Six feet under. He called for you, his last words in fact, but I suppose you were too busy on your song for him.” Ryuji’s whole world shattered at those words. _Oh gods what have I done?_ He was barely able to keep the sick feeling in his stomach. A hand over his face to help staunch the tears, but none of that stopped his heart from ripping in two. 

“...no.” He was barely able to whisper out. A silent cry escaping him.

“So, just how far are you willing to go for your love?” The emptiness inside him was suddenly fuel to the fire raging in him.

“I will go to the ends of the earth, to the end of time!”

“Do you have a ticket to get there.” Ryuji shook his head, his fire dying down. “Thought so. Then again,” He looked up at this. “There is another way down, of course I ain’t supposed to tell anyone.”

“There’s another way.” Sojiro smiled and gave a slight nod.

“Around the back of it, but it’s not an easy walk to get there. It isn’t for someone like you. Are you still willing to go.” Ryuji nodded, the fire in his eyes brighter than anything Sojiro had ever seen, and that was saying something.

“With all of my heart.”

“Well…” Sojiro tossed away his cigarette, finally turning to the poet. A wide smile crossed his features. “That’s a good start. Now,” he began leading Ryuji back inside to give him some more proper supplies. “In order to get to Hadestown without a train you have to walk only a night, otherwise they will see you and kill you. Stay out of sight once the sun rises. Follow only the railway tracks and the wires overhead. You have to keep walking without looking behind you, no matter how tempted you are, don’t stop until the sun is fully risen.” It was this that would need to stick the most with Ryuji through his trip, as it could be his downfall.

“The River Styx is a high and wide wall, guarded by three of the most brutal and fearsome dogs the world has to offer. If you have brought nothing for them just be glad you can make it that far.”

With that last bit of advice Ryuji was on his way, only packed with his lyre and a bit of food courtesy of Sojiro. 

“Wait for me Akira, I’m coming. I’m coming with you.” Here he was, a lone poet walking from the start of the train station out into the harsh and cruel wasteland between this small town and hell. 

It had barely been three hours, and the cold began to sink into his bones, his knee began to ache for a moment of rest but he had to continue on. 

“Who are you?” A chorus of familiar voices rang out in front of him

“Where do you think you are going?” Makoto asked him. 

“Why are you all alone?” Ann whispered.

“Who are you to think that you can walk a road that no one has walked before?” Futaba. They were all right. Why was he here? All the other lost souls simply took the train when it came around next. Why was he going when he was just going to fail? No, he had to do this for Akira. That was who he was doing this for, but, did Akira even want to be saved? Especially by him of all people, he who had killed Akira by his neglect. No, snap out of it Ryuji. He sang his melody to get rid of the thoughts holding him back from his goal. The Fates disappeared.

“Just wait for me Akira, I’m coming.” He said as he could finally see his destination over the horizon, the mountain that was full of the damned and the lost souls looking for safety.

He was coming.

. . .

The first thing Akira felt once he left the safety of the train was the heat, the first thing he heart was a soft chanting from the workers as they hammered at the walls. The first thing he saw was Yusuke standing there in disbelief, his clothes were not the same kimono Akira was used to seeing him in. Instead of the colourful garment that flowed easily in the wind was a pure black constricting suit not unlike Akechi’s own. 

He was led away from the station as quickly as he arrived and was ushered up a flight of stairs that led to a set of doors. 

“Keep your head low.” An echoing chant chilled Akira to the bone. 

He turned to the workers and watched them for a bit. The pickaxes flashed with sparks and the workers still continued even with the sweltering heat. Turning to the god he asked him, “What are they doing?” 

“They are building, it's going to be a wall.” The king of this world down under responded as he stood by Akira’s side to watch the workers as well. 

“But why, what use would a wall serve?” Akechi chuckled, and rather than answering Akira’s question outright he leaned over the railing as he called out to the workers down below. 

“Everyone stop what you are doing!” All at once they stopped simultaneously turning to look in the direction of Akechi. Akira shivered. “This new young man wants to know why we build the wall, so why don’t you tell him my children?” 

“We build the wall to keep us free!” A chorus of both women's and men's voices, as well as a few children's voices, responded. All spoke with a determination in their voice, as though they truly believed what they were saying. 

“And how does the wall keep us free, my children?” Akechi called out again, his voice echoed as he called out his question. 

“The wall keeps out the enemy, that’s how the wall keeps us free!” Not a single voice was drowned out by the others, it was as if they were all one voice.

Akechi smiled as he called out one more time, “Who is the enemy to us, me children?” Akira wanted this to stop, it was a terrifying form of indoctrination and he hated every second of it. 

“The enemy is poverty! The wall keeps out the enemy so we build the wall to keep us free!”

“Because we have what they have not, and they want what we have. What is that, my children?”

This time Akira could not stop himself as he began to mutter out a response. “We have a wall to work upon, we have work when they have none!"

“And the work is never done!” Akechi called out and finally their song died down from the cavern around them as they all went back to the work at hand.

“You have papers to sign.” Akechi started slowly and quietly as he took Akira’s hand, beginning to lead him to the two doors. “Please take a step into my office.” And Akira took a seat in front of the desk in the room as Akechi closed the door behind them. A lot can happen behind closed doors my dear reader, behind a closed door is the most dangerous place to be…

But in some cases, it can be the best thing for a tired group of workers. 

Once the door was fully sealed Yusuke stood in front of it, and a grin began to form on his face. 

“Step into _my_ office.” My said mockingly, playfully kicking at the door. Then he turned to the busy workers focused on the task at hand, and, leaning over the railway, he asked them all a question.

“Anybody want a drink?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was giving me quite a bit of trouble so I'm sorry if it seems off from my usual style of writing.


	8. Our Lord Of The Underground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A god gives gifts, a raven haired boy meets two young souls like him and a lifetime is forgotten.

He descended the stairs two at a time as a crowd had already gathered below him. Yusuke, the god of spring, was always the kindest to the workers, and on occasions such as this he was around the workers rather than walking the rest of the underground mine. 

“I don’t know about you, but if you are anything like me this place is becoming stifling. Being six feet under is getting under your skin. Cabin fever is the worst disease.” The workers were all gathered around Yusuke like his words were a life force, in a way they were. “I think we all could use a little ‘pick-me-up’ couldn’t we?” They all cheered as Yusuke lifted his suitcase. What was in it you ask? Well I do believe you already know what someone who had been theoretically dead for the past year or so would miss the most. 

“I got the wind right here in a jar, I have rain if you missed that as well.” Yusuke said to them all as he opened his luggage. Wait you thought it was going to be alcohol? A man who has not seen the surface world in at least a year and you thought booze would be what he missed most. I do worry for you sometimes. “I have sunshine in here somewhere.” Most of the younger children working there came to the front, they would be served first and foremost the older people could wait. 

“Mister, can I ask what your name is?” A young boy asked as he was handed a small jar of sunflowers, as per request. Yusuke smiled, the boy couldn’t be much older than eleven. 

“You want to know my name? Alright I’ll tell you my name. It’s,” He was cut off suddenly by an older man, he had worked here for many, many years and had grown accustomed to calling Yusuke his formal title.

“He’s simply our Lord of the Underground.” Yusuke glared at the man, the nerve of him telling the boy his name rather than Yusuke giving it willingly. 

“Don’t listen to him, that is merely my formal name. My true name that you all may call me is Yusuke.” Grinning the boy took his small jar and ran away to an older woman, perhaps his mother.

After all the other children got their gifts Yusuke spotted a young girl hiding behind two legs. He gave her a smile and waved her forward, she only hid more. Yusuke laughed. The young man she was hiding behind spoke quietly to her for a moment and she finally walked up, cautious and slow, still holding the young man's hand. Neither of them looked to be very old, the girl looked to be around seven and the boy could not be older than sixteen. Yusuke took a seated position, trying to make the girl feel less threatened. 

“Hello there sweetheart, can you tell me your name?” Yusuke did this for every new soul that came down, how long they remembered their name spoke thousands of words. Even through a small conversation he could tell a lot about those people. 

“I’m Nanako.” She, Nanako said, finally coming out a bit from behind the young man's legs.

“Nanako, and this is?” Yusuke looked up into the boy's eyes, still the same grey as when he first saw the two board the train. _Good._

“This is my big brother!” She smiled, they were strong souls these kids.

“I’m Yu, neither of us can remember our family name.” Yusuke nodded. They weren’t too deep in yet.

“I see.”

“I can remember my dad though. He said one day that he would go out and find work so he could provide for us. But, he never came back for us.” _Poor kid._ “Big bro said that the best place to come was here, but I’m scared, and big bro misses his friends.” Nanako started to cry. 

“I understand that this is scary, and the work is hard, but trust me there's a crack in the wall and one day we may be able to bring it down.” 

Now at this point in the song the player of Persephone would be calling out who the band members are for this particular run through, but seeing as we do not have a band, I as the author have chosen to let Yusuke know that you are reading this. He is acutely aware of what you are doing to them, he knows and sees you reading this. He is disgusted, you know already how this story will end and yet you will continue to read it through to the end. Of course you might try to say I am at fault here when that is simply not the truth. I may have written this story but you were the one that deliberately chose to read it. Therefore I am not the one to blame for simply telling a story, it is you dear reader.

Now then, I apologize for that blatant break of the fourth wall ruining the mood currently set, so shall we continue?

“Do you like stars, Nanako?” She nodded through her tears. Yusuke reached into his bag and pulled out a small bottle with a galaxy in it. He held out his hand and she reached out for the stars then began to wipe away her tears. He looked up into Yu’s face and even he was holding back tears. 

“Thank you, sir-”

“Please, just call me Yusuke.” Yu nodded to him.

“Thank you Yusuke.” He watched as the two walked off. Maybe they could find a way back home one day. While it did not happen often there was the odd occasion where someone was able to escape the mines.

From up above the sound of a door opening snapped all their attention to the Kings office. Akechi looked down at his husband with a look Yusuke could not place. 

“Everyone back to work!” He called and the last few stragglers returned to their tasks. Akira followed out soon after and slowly, as if in a trance, descended the stairs.

“Your papers are signed?” Yusuke asked, but it was more of a statement than anything.

“Yes.” The boy muttered, his head hanging lower.

“Good, now get to work Goro doesn’t like slackers.” Yusuke began to walk towards the boy.

“I only did what I had to.” Akira said a bit louder. Yusuke smiled as he passed the young man, giving him a pat on the shoulder.

“That’s what they all did.” Akira was left alone after that, left to wander the underground. He was stopped by no one, all of them were hard at work. No one looked at him. All of them only repeated the same chant over and over and over again. 

He took his spot in an empty area next to a young looking girl. Hell, she still wore pigtails. She was hard at work, slamming her pickaxe down as hard as a young girl could. When she stopped to take a break Akira saw her hands were bloody, rubbed raw, and he nearly vomited. 

“Are you okay sir?” The girl next to him asked and it was only then he realised he was crouched over dry heaving. He nodded his head reaching a shaky hand up to his mouth.

“I’m okay, just… scared I guess.” 

“Well it’s okay to be scared, I am too but big bro helps keep me brave!” She pointed to a young boy next to her, he was worse for wear than both Akira and the young girl.

“Hey, you're new to this, yeah?” Akira gave a small hum of affirmation, the boy nodded in understanding. “Trust me, you get used to it after a while. It’s not so bad after that.” Akira nodded to the boy. “I’m Yu, and this is Nanako. Do you still remember your name?” 

“Yeah… it’s Akira, I think.” Yu smiled at him, before he spoke again. “We should get back to work now.” There they were three young lost souls hammering into the cold rock and dirt, too young for the fate life gave to them. For the first time Akira understood that The Fates were a force that should be feared as much as respected.

There were many people around the three but none of them looked up from their work. When Akira tried to talk to them they would only glare at him then went back to their task. In the back of his mind he heard himself ask why no one responded but the two beside him. 

“No one has a name down here.” He heard Makoto say as a response, “It’s easier to focus on your work like that.” 

The only breaks they had was for a quick meal that was not much more than a small bun and a cup of water. Some of the workers never even stopped for their breaks. He had seen the faces of those workers, their eyes were glazed over and their irises were dull voids. 

“Your eyes will look like that one day.” Ann mocked in the back of his mind. “Looking but not seeing.” Akira nearly dropped his pickaxe with what The Fate had said. 

“Akechi set you free and gave you shelter so you can work yourself to the ground. Spending an eternity on the work floor.” Futaba said with a bit more sympathy in her tone than the other fates. “You punched in but you can’t punch back out.”

“You gave up your life willingly, you let Goro lay his hands on you and give you an everlasting life of work. One day this will be all you can remember.” They all sang to him, copying the melody of the singers around him. This time Akira did drop his pickaxe. 

“That’s why they look like that, they forgot.”

“What did they forget?” Akira asked The Fates in his mind.

“Who they were, and everything in their life before this.” Akira slowly stood Nanako and Yu noticed he had stopped working. He had a glazed look covering his eyes, he swayed like he was dazed and his eyes seemed to not focus.

“Mister Akira, are you okay?” Nanako asked him.

“I have to go…” His voice was listless and he looked as though he was going to pass out.

“Where are you going?” Yu asked as he pulled Nanako closer in order to protect her, just in case. 

“I have to go… home.” Akira spoke softly as he stumbled around, lost in his confusion. 

“Hey, Akira are you okay?” Yu asked as the boy next to him slumped over and grabbed his pickaxe. He turned to look at the two, the same glazed over look in his eyes as all the other workers.

“Who is ‘Akira?’” The raven haired boy asked. Yu sighed in sadness, he had seen this process before. It was always the same result. The boy went back to work and never looked to his right to talk to Yu again. 

It’s just like I said, a lot happens when a door closes. You see, while Akira won’t remember it, when that door closed behind him Akechi had him sign his life away quite literally. He was now dead to the world. Those weak in their soul were more easy to forget their past life. Now nothing would be able to get Akira back. After all a lot of souls had to die in order to keep the underground at work. Akira was just added to the roster of them all. When you’re way down in Hadestown under the ground the gasses of mining can make the soul break faster, only the strongest could remember a lifetime.


	9. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira fights to take back his memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Rape. I tried to make it as non explicit as possible but it is still very heavily implied so just be careful and maybe skip this chapter if you need to.

All Akira wanted out of the deal he made was for a warm place to sleep, maybe a part of him truly did want what happened to him, to die and disappear from the surface world. Like the flowers he used to watch flowing down a stream on a summer day, not that he would be able to remember something like that. For now his memories were gone, completely faded from him. But maybe, if he were to reach into the very back of his mind he would be able to remember something. 

Okay let's start small. 

Feathers. He could still remember black feathers flowing in the wind of their take off. Okay, good, let's continue. Black, that was a colour, what birds had black feathers? Well magpies did but not in the way he remembered these feathers. Maybe he is thinking of a raven, but no, that was not the bird from his memory. Then, was it maybe… crows. He could remember crows, they swarmed around him once but did not attack. Okay that was a good start, what else?

He remembered something white, was it snow? No, it couldn’t be, snow wasn’t usually accompanied by a crimson red. The white and red blurs in his memory as his mind goes back to his work. _Keep your head low, just keep focusing on your pickaxe_ \- NO! Stay focused Akira, red and white. What things are red and white? Maybe they were… lilies, white lilies, a field so full of them it was like snow and in his hand Akira held a single bright red poppy. Did these flowers maybe have some sort of significance in his life?

Those same flowers were in a small vase in the corner of the room, he remembers they were hard to come by at that time, Akira remembers. Hands, the hands that belonged to someone, their face was still blurry in his mind. Akira was trembling, but it wasn’t cold where he was. 

“You won’t feel a thing.” The voice that belonged to the hands said under their breath. Akira pressed his hands against the body over him but it was no use, he was too weak to do anything. He took in a shaky breath as the tears rolling down his cheeks did not stop. The voice lied to him, it did hurt. 

“I really do love you, you know.” The voice told him before they started, Akira nodded then. The body that the voice belonged to quickly moved forward into a rushed and forced kiss. There was no passion from Akira that night. 

“I’ll stay here forever if you want me to.” The voice said when they were done and Akira could only nod. The voice kept a roof over his head and food on his plate, and maybe once he did love them but not anymore. Now Akira felt no love in his heart. They lay apart that night Akira on his side crying until his eyes closed on their own. 

The next morning he woke up to an empty bed and an empty house. The voice was a liar. 

“Men are kind, until they are not.” Makoto sang to him as Akira began to pack his last few belongings into a bag. That was the first day he met the fates.

“Dreams are sweet until they become nightmares.” Ann sang in the corner of the small room Akira was in. 

“Flowers can bloom until they rot, and fall apart.” Futaba, sang as she produced a crown of yellow carnations, columbine and black dahlia, handing it to Akira.

Akira could remember once he had made a flower crown, by the river he once frequented. A woman sat behind him making her own. When they were done with their respectful crowns they had shown the other their work. The woman’s, perhaps Akira’s… mother, yes that was the word, flower crown was carefully made, no flower was out of place each bright with their meanings. Akira had stumbled through the process, plucking flowers up at random and shoving them in, but his mother had not cared and wore the crown through the rest of the day with it perched proudly on her head. 

Akira did not remember his father much, all he remembered was a lot of yelling and the sounds of glass breaking. This would continue for years until the day his mother died. It only took the turning winds of winter to make his father leave Akira behind. Life was hard enough for a father taking care of a child, but it was harder for a child on their own. 

A purple aster, he remembered someone had given him that upon their first meeting. 

“Come home with me.” The young man had said once to him. Red chrysanthemum. They had spent many nights held in each other's arms. Purple crocus. They were together when the train pulled into the station. Blue forget-me-nots. Dancing to all the songs that played at the party that night. VIolet lilacs. _Wait stop._ Nights spent stargazing and pointing out the stories of constellations. Light yellow primrose. _Please wait._ A river they spent the day in to avoid the heat. A thornless red rose. _Just slow down._ Climbing the cherry blossom trees for a moment alone. A pale blue bellflower. _I don’t want to forget him._ Soft kisses stolen beneath the blankets on a cold morning. Amaranth. _I want to remember him. Ryuji!_

A field full of flowers. Akira stood among them all, the petals were soft beneath the souls of his feet. A gentle wind blew past his face as Akira opened his eyes. All the flowers he had seen before now surrounded him, and in the distance he saw someone. A blur apart from the very clear blond hair on his head. Akira wasn’t sure who this was or why he wanted to go to him but he began to walk towards the blur. Slow and meticulous steps to avoid crushing the soft flowers beneath him. Once he was close enough to reach out and touch the figure he began to speak to him. 

“You are the one I left behind.” The figure turned to face him and the sun over heard almost got dimmer. “If you ever walk this way come and find me laying in the bed I made.” Akira was back in his place at the wall. His hands still clenched the pickaxe as he swung it down again.

. . .

 _Almost there._ Ryuji was so close he could practically touch the mountain. The guard dogs had laid down for Ryuji once he started playing his lyre and he was able to pass by peacefully. Now he had to get inside. 

“Just a little longer Akira, I’ll be there I’m coming.” Ryuji placed a hand on the rocky wall of the mountain and began to sing his melody. He was at a loss for any other ideas. He couldn’t have come this far after days of walking for him to just fail. He felt like crying as he continued with the rough version of his song. The stones seemed to agree as they slowly began to separate. 

“Thank you.” He said to the rocks as he finally entered the mountain of death. The ending was getting nearer.

As he wandered around the workers he kept an eye out for a familiar black head of hair, none of them were him. He hurried from place to place checking each face he could see. None of them were Akira. All hope had been lost until he spotted a frame he had seen so many months ago. It was him. Ryuji ran as fast as he could to get to him his heart overflowed with joy and love. What can you say to someone you have missed for three days. Why, no other words would be fitting for this meeting but the words first said to the other. 

“Come home with me!”


	10. Papers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuji is going to bring Akira home, at least that was the plan, then again The Fates do have other plans for his life.

“Come home with me!” Akira heard from behind him. Now why did that sound so familiar? Could it be… Turning around he saw a head of sunflower yellow hair, it was so similar to the hair he saw on the man in his memories. 

“...It’s you.” He did not know his name, it seemed like something he would need to know. Was it maybe… R… Ry… yeah something like that. Looking into the boy's eyes Akira saw a glimmer of hope, it was far too familiar for comfort. It was a look he once saw on Ryu… something’s face when they first met. 

“It’s me.” The boy looked on with a smile on his face. Akira remembered then. His face flushed with a sudden feeling of life and his eyes also gained back their light as the memories of the boy filled his head. 

“Ryuji!” Akira yelled as he jumped into the young man’s arms, a stinging in his eyes appeared as he felt the tears roll forth. Ryuji, in turn, wrapped his arms around Akira’s neck and back. He was safe, secure, under the strong hold that felt like it would never let go. 

“Akira!” Though both the lovebirds were unaware Yu watched in approval at the two and Nanako was grinning as bright as the sun. 

“I called your name before I left. Did you hear?” Akira asked as he pulled away to look into his lovers eyes, this was the first time Ryuji had looked at him in a long time.

“No, but Sojiro told me…” A look of pained guilt crossed Ryuji’s expression. “What happened is my fault, I should have been there for you.” 

Gripping at Ryuji’s coat collar Akira said in a stern voice. “No. You came for me, that’s all that matters now. How did you even get here? Did you ride the train?!” Worry seeped into his tone, if Ryuji rode the train his song would never be finished.

“No, no I walked, a very long way.” He reassured Akira by holding his hands close to his chest. They did not break eye contact once.

“How did you get beyond the walls?” 

“I sang a part of my song, it was so beautiful the stones felt my sorrow and let me in, and I can sing us back out again.” The hope drained from Akira’s face as he looked beyond Ryuji’s shoulder. 

“No you can’t.” Akira slowly let go of his lover's hands. Yu pulled Nanako under his arms as the shadow approached them. The noise of the lovers reuniting must have been too much of a commotion as now they had attracted too much attention, from workers and gods alike. 

“Yes, I can.” Trying to reassure Akira Ryuji tried to pull Akira’s hands back, only for Akira to take a step away. 

“No, Ryuji you don’t understand.” Akira now stared at the god behind Ryuji, holding a staring contest that he wound up losing. Nanako cried out in fear, and finally Ryuji turned to look behind him and his eyes widened in fear and shock.

“Hello there young man, I don’t believe we have met but you must be that Ryuji I have heard so much about. Now I know you aren’t from around here so I must ask that you leave at once.” Despite the fact that the god spoke in his usually melodic tone Ryuji was beyond intimidated. “These are working people son, I wouldn’t want you to disturb their time so I ask that you go back home. Right now you are on the wrong side of the fence.” 

“Goro,” Yusuke came bounding around the corner as if he had appeared out of nowhere. “I know this boy.”

“He’s one of the unemployed.” Akechi did not turn to look at his husband. 

“His name is Ryuji, he was the one who-” Akechi turned to gently push Yusuke away from the scene. He was overly sympathetic and in a time like this it was not what Akechi needed. 

“Stay out of this Yusuke.” His sweet voice dropped an octave and lost the sing-songy tone as he continued. “Did you hear me son? Get out of here!” Despite every bone in his body screaming at him to listen to the god he rose up his chin even if he was trembling. 

“Ryuji, no! Just listen to him. Go!” Akira said as he ran to face his lover and stand between him and the god. 

“No, I’m not going back alone. I have come to take him back!” Ryuji was not confident even if his voice made it seem to be the case, and after a moment of silence the god smiled at him. It was not a happy smile, it was cruel and laced with malice, and the god laughed. It was a loud laugh that echoed in the cavern and made all the workers stop what they were doing and look at the exchange. 

“Who the hell do you think you are to tell the god of this world that you are going to take away one of his workers?” Akechi looked at him with a crazed look in his eyes. “He couldn’t go anywhere, even if he wanted to. If you were from around here you would know. Everything and everyone in Hadestown I own. Of course I only buy what others chose to sell.” A horrified look plastered itself onto Ryuji’s face as Akira looked down. “Oh, didn't you know? He signed the papers himself, and now he belongs to me.”

“No, it isn’t true. It can’t be… what he said Akira-”

“It is, I did. I do.” Akira was crying once again, for a completely different reason this time.

“As for this trespasser… Everyone, look this way! I want to make an example of those that have no respect for property.” Akira and Ryuji were forced apart as Akechi grabbed the back of Ryuji’s coat, throwing him into the middle of the work floor. “You, over there,” Akechi pointed to some nearby workers that had since stopped their hammering. “Come teach this boy a lesson, then throw him to the dogs.” The workers smiled viciously as they approached the poor boy laying on his side holding his bad leg. Akira looked in horror as they slowly approached him.

“NO!” A scream tore through his whole body as he threw himself forward only to be stopped by an arm around his waist courtesy of Yu. “NO! LET ME GO, HE NEEDS MY HELP! RYUJI!” Akechi paid no mind to the heart wrenching wails coming from Akira, he merely walked away calmly. “NO! SOMEONE STOP THEM! HE CAN’T DEFEND HIMSELF, HE HAS A BAD LEG! HE NEEDS MY HELP!” A mix of tears and spit flew from Akira as he fought against Yu, he heard Nanako crying in the background, but none of that mattered as the workers were now a mere few steps from Ryuji. They pounced. Akira let out one last cry before the true fight began. 

They began by surrounding Ryuji into a circle so that even if he tried to run he wouldn’t be able to get away. Their footfalls were heavy as they walked around him, a pack of wild wolves surrounding an injured deer, they stared at him, mocking him to get up. He did. Shaking on his feet and standing unsteady he was up and they closed in on him. His heart was hammering in his ears, like a pickaxe hitting rock, he hadn’t been in many fights before so his best option was to defend until he had an opening. 

That opening never came, all the while he was subjected to Akira’s wails. A knee to his stomach. A fist against his face. He never fell as there was one behind him holding him in place. They tossed him around, sometimes throwing him to the floor, causing gashes to open and blood to flow freely. He tried to get a few good hits in but a fight with one against seven would never end fairly. All eyes were on him as the workers pushed him to the ground, kicking at his chest, back and even to his legs. His injured one felt like it was on fire, a hot white flash of pain pulling a silent scream from him as he gagged on his own air. 

They got him onto his back as someone straddled his chest, throwing punches directly to his face, as the others continued their assault. Maybe the person hitting him had a ring on, or maybe they were beating him with a rock but all Ryuji knew was that there was now a wound in his head freely letting blood flow down above his eye. He was soaked in blood and sweat and caked in dirt turned to mud on top of that, and he was beyond tired at this point. He raised his fist one last time…

“Why the struggle, why the strain?” The Fates began to sing as the world ame to a stop. “Why make trouble, why make scenes?” They all slowly encircled the fight, staring them all down in mid swing. “Why go against the grain? Why swim upstream?” They looked at Akira, at the tortured soul that was being held mid air, he was fighting with all he had just to get to his lover. Kicking and screaming so loudly his voice was going horse from over use. “It ain't no use.” They whispered in Ryuji’s ear, glancing in the direction of the office Yusuke was currently storming towards. “You’re bound to lose, what’s done is done. That’s the way the river runs. So, why get wet? Why break a sweat? Why waste your precious breath? Why beat your handsome brow?”

Makoto sighed, “Nothing changes.”

Ann nodded in agreement. “Nothing changes.”

Futaba had seen this all happen before too many times. “Nothing changes anyhow.” 

The last blow was dealt to Ryuji, and finally his raised fist was dropped as he gave up and gave in.


	11. How Long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A spark of rebellion is made as two gods finally talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried giving Minato a bit of a cameo but it became more of a blink and you'll miss if line he's in.

The workers stopped only for a moment when Ryuji’s fist went slack and fell. The only sign of life was a slight rise and fall of his chest and a single stray tear that fell down. 

“If it’s true what they say.” He started as a whisper, the workers around him barely heard him as Akira continued sobbing loudly, as that was all he could do by that point. “If there's nothing to be done, if it’s true that it’s too late, and the boy I love is gone.” By now he was speaking loud enough that Akira heard him and stilled his tears to soft sniffles. The air was thick with tension. “If this is how the world is and the boy I love is gone… To be beaten and betrayed and then be told nothing changes… If that is true i’ll be on my way.” The worker that was once on his chest slowly got off. 

Ryuji stood tentatively, his open wounds stinging and those inside shifting. He spared Akira but a glance as he turned on his heel to walk towards the entrance. Akira sobbed louder. Both of them thought no one was listening, but as everyone knows walls have ears. 

The workers heard him, and each in turn halted their pickaxes. “If it’s true what they say…” It started off as a small call, only two or three of the miners. Then it grew.

“What’s the purpose of a man?” An added few asked as their hammers stopped as if on their own.

“Just to turn his eyes away.” By now Ryuji heard enough of the workers speaking that he stopped his limping. The sound of pickaxes falling alerted him back to the way he had just been seeing that now the workers were not just stopping their work but abandoning their work completely. “Just to throw up both his hands.”

“What's the use of his backbone? If he never stands upright?” Ryuji spoke up once again to lead the workers in their new chant. 

“If he turns his back on everyone that he could have stood beside.” Looking around quickly he spotted a spare crate and jumped on top to stand and give his speech to his fullest. 

“If it’s true what they say! I’ll be on my way. But who are they to say what the truth is anyway?” He was now the center of attention for all the workers. He took one last sweeping look around at the walls surrounding him before finally looking into his lovers eyes. “The ones who tell the lies are always the solomest to swear. The ones who roll the dice always say the toss is fair.” A heat was stirring within all the workers by now. A storm was gathering as the words of rebellion fueled the fire in their hearts.

“No answer will be heard from a question no one asks.” Akira called out as he finally got the chance to take a stand next to the one he loves. Ryuji took his hand as he raised them high enough for all to see. 

“So i’m asking if it’s true! I’m asking me and you!” 

“Our answer means more than anything they will say! So will you stand with us!” 

“We will stand for you!” The workers all replied, in unison they raised their fists to the sky.

“Together we are all stronger than the few, and who are the few to tell the many what is true. So, is it true what they say!?” 

“No!” With that the storm cloud breaks. 

While all of this was happening two gods finally decided to have a talk. Yusuke took one step into Goro’s office slamming the door behind him. He was fully sober for what felt like decades and likely was and he was pissed. 

“What are you afraid of?!” He bellows at his husband as he banged his hands down on Goro’s desk. 

“What?” Goro asked as he watched his husbands actions. Yusuke glared at him with a fire in his eyes.

“He is just a boy in love, that was all he was here for!” Akechi glared back as he returned to the paperwork on his desk. 

“Just have a drink why don't you, that's all you’re good at after all.” No petty argument would sway Yusuke, not this time.

“No, I’ve had enough.” Pushing away Akechi’s paperwork he forced his husband to look into his eyes. “Ryuji loves him Goro. They have what we once had so long ago.”

“The boy means nothing to me, you know that right?” Yusuke had known all along that yes, Akira was only to hurt him but he never wanted this to happen.

“I do, but he means everything to Ryuji.”

“And what do you want me to do about that?” Yusuke took a moment to steal his nerves. 

“Let him go back home.” Yusuke took one of his husbands hands in both of his own. “Goro, you are my light and my darkness. My husband if you had heard how he sings you would pity Ryuji. All of his sorrow won’t fit in his chest; it just burns like a fire in him and his heart is a bird on a spit. His sorrow destroys him from the inside out. How long, how long will he have to suffer like that?” Yusuke looked into his husbands eyes and saw a dilemma within them. It was the same look he always had when running through his own thoughts.

“How long? Just as long as I am the king, no song can move someone no matter how passionate they are. If you give someone a piece of food they become greedy and take it all. Show them a crack and they will tear a wall down. If you give them a chance they will destroy a kingdom. That is something I cannot allow to happen, I can afford no acceptions.” Goro looked at his husband with a look of what seemed like sympathy, but Yusuke hadn’t seen something like that in his husbands eyes in a long, long time. 

“What does a mortal care for the logic of a god, he doesn’t even know the laws of your underworld. It is only for his love that he sings, for the love of Akira.” Akechi stood now to be on more level ground with his husband, looking at Yusuke with contempt.

“You and your sympathy do not fit in my bed. You are undeserving of lying by my side anymore. Just how long do you plan to go on like this?”

“How long, just as long as I am your husband!” Yusuke said, bordering on yelling as he pulled his husband down to look him in the eye. “It is true that the earth must die. We made that agreement many years ago, but the earth must come back to life. The sun goes down but eventually it has to come back up.” Goro looked at his husband in disbelief.

“Why must you bring your father into this. He is gone and you are safe here now. I still love you.”

“But for how much longer? If you truly did love me you would go back out there and listen to the poet's reasoning and at least consider letting his lover go.” Goro contemplated this for a moment before looking to his husband and giving a slight nod.

“Very well, I will listen to the poet.” When they opened the door they heard the sound of yelling Goro looked astonished while Yusuke smiled. “What is that boy doing? There better be a good reason behind all this.” He said to his husband as he ran off to take care of the slowly growing rebellion.

Fairly loud footsteps were approaching the rebellion and everyone knew what that would entail. The smarter workers halted their talk of revolution to take on the previous chant they once knew and trusted. 

“Keep you head low, if you wanna keep your head.” Returning to their work as the footsteps grew nearer to where Ryuji and Akira stayed standing. 

“Why do we turn away when our brother is bleeding?” Yu and Nanako started, hoping to spark a light of what was. Goro heard that while he was approaching. 

“Keep your head-”

“Why do we build a wall then call it freedom?” A few of the other workers continued. Their voices bouncing around as a mantra, Goro walked closer. 

“You gotta keep your head-” 

“If we’re free tell me why I can’t look into my own brother's eye?” Nanako called as the god walked closer to them, Yu pulled her under his arm. 

“Young man I have to hand it to you. Guess you aren’t so easily defeated, are you?” Goro asked as he pulled Ryuji down from his box. Yusuke stood back a little ways, watching it all play out. “Are you brave or just stupid I must ask. Though I suppose it doesn’t matter as your song has made quite the impression on my husband, and as it would seem, my workers as well.” 

Jumping down to join his lover Akira grabbed Ryuji’s hand. 

“A song will not be able to keep him by your side son.” Sympathy seeped into Goro’s voice as he locked eyes with Akira. “I know that up there you will need gold and lots of it if you want to survive, and poem writing doesn't pay the bills does it?” 

Raise your voice against those trying to bring you down. A voice that sounded suspiciously like his own voice rang out in the back of his mind as The Fates echoed his call. Could he change his fate if he did? He could change the fate of the world. 

“Why must we turn away instead of standing with him.” He heard a loud singular voice call out among them all, he looked in the way of the voice and saw one boy standing which was hard to accomplish in the cramped space but he did it regardless. His blue hair flowed around him as he continued now with the help of a few more workers by his side.

“Why do we dig our own graves for a living?” Goro followed the sound of the voices and glared in their direction. 

“If we’re free tell me why we can’t even stand up right?” The boy screamed out louder than the rest. 

“If we’re free tell me when we can stand with our fellow men.” Yu spoke up facing off Akechi while still keeping his little sister safe. 

“Young man I was once like you, I sang of love once too. Now you can only depend on one thing: a simple tune with a steady beat, the music of machinery. That is a symphony, it is the song of Hades. You may be able to strum your lyre but I have strung the world in wire.” Akechi slowly approached Ryuji, pushing him towards the centre of the mine for all to see him. “But, perhaps I can make you a deal. Since my husband is such a fan I will allow you one last song before I send you to oblivion. Make me cry or make me laugh, it doesn’t matter just make me feel young again. Sing for this old man.” Yusuke stepped forward, handing Ryuji the lyre he adored so much. 

What could he sing? No song above would be able to stave off the gods' anger. At least no song that was currently written. Akira slowly approached him and gave him one last smile. He knew what to sing, so taking one last step towards where the god and his husband now stood Ryuji plucked the strings and began a song he knew from the beginning so long ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is pretty short but the next one is super long so clear the afternoon.


	12. Epic III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A song that was once forgotten is sung once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Child abuse. This chapter gets pretty graphic in its descriptions so once again be careful.

“King of shadow, king of shade. Goro is king of the underworld-”

“Ah, it’s about me.”Akechi had a pleased smile gracing his features. Yusuke gave a playful slap to his chest. Sojiro approached from behind Ryuji, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

“Go on.” Sojiro encouraged him. The walls grew silent.

“But he fell in love with a beautiful lord, who walked up above in his mother's field.He had fallen in love with Yusuke, who was gathering flowers in the light of the sun. I know how it was because he was like me, a man in love with another.” Ryuji had no plans for how his song would go, he had his drafts yes, but none of them were good enough. His confidence was depleting until he looked into Akira’s eyes. They shined with so much love and hope that maybe, just maybe… if he focused... his song could move even the hardest of souls. “Singing la la la la la la la~” A melody he had known for years spilled out against the walls of the cavern. The workers froze at the familiar tune they all knew inside. Akechi’s heart stopped. 

“Where did you get that melody?!” Goro was about to stop the boy from his singing by force, until a hand landed on his upper arm. 

“Let him finish Goro.” Yusuke said calmly with a small smile on his face.

“You didn’t know how, and you didn’t know why but you knew you wanted to take him home.” This was an all too familiar story, Ryuji had experienced the same story once, a long time ago with Akira. “You saw him alone there against the sky. It was like he was someone you’d always known. It was like you held the world when you held him. Like yours were the arms the whole world was in. There were no words for the way you felt so you opened your mouth and started to sing. La la la la la la la~” The workers slowly began to breathe in as they prepared to sing the song they all knew deep down, but many had forgotten. 

A cry of multitudes washed over Goro as the melody he once knew came back to him. 

Of course, how could he forget.

. . .

“Hello there flower.” A soft voice came from behind Yusuke, he turned quickly. In the shade of a tree the other god stood. Goro. 

“Good afternoon.” The bundle of flowers nearly fell out of Yusuke’s grasp as the man began to walk towards him. 

“It is a beautiful day today. Even if the sun is shining.”

“What do you want from me, Goro?” Yusuke asked as he turned to continue gathering his flowers. 

“I have come to discuss your father. He is becoming a greater issue for you.” Yusuke opened his mouth to protest but Goro stopped him. “Please don’t try to lie to me, I already know what he does to you.” He reached out one gloved hand to Yusuke’s wrist gently taking it in his hand. “Starvation is not good for anyone, even if they are a god Yusuke.” He ripped his hand away from the other god, Goro made no move to grab it again. 

“You don’t understand, there is no way to help me out of this situation.” Yusuke turned back to look at his flowers but made no further movement. 

“I do have an idea.” Goro did in fact, it was a terrible idea that may end bad but if it worked Yusuke would be free. 

“Why me?” Yusuke questioned, the other god stopped. “Out of all the gods that face the same that I face, why would you choose me to help? I am not a very important god and Madarame will most likely kill you if he finds us together, so why?”

Goro paused for a moment, right now was likely the wrong time to tell the true reason, so he chose to tell a smaller truth. “Because you remind me of myself.” It was the truth, he had heard the stories about Yusuke and there were far too many parallels to his own, and in meeting the other god he had only fallen more in love with the boy. 

“...Very well.” Yusuke gave Goro his hand. “Lead the way, wherever you go I shall follow.” Goro smiled as he began pulling the young god along to the train station. 

Goro took Yusuke to the underground for the first time that very same day, and Yusuke fell in love with it the moment his foot hit the ground. It was cold down here, a stark contrast to the heat from the sun up above. It was also dark, not so much that Yusuke could not see but it was a pleasant dark. The workers were all kind enough to him as well. 

There was a garden in the underworld, how Goro was able to grow things down here was a mystery to Yusuke but he loved it regardless. 

“If you like anything here you can take it, it’s yours.” Goro said as he guided Yusuke to one of the seats in the garden, Yusuke nodded. “I will have to leave you alone for a while, please stay here and stay safe. If you need anything just call my name and I will be there.”

If he were to be honest the garden was curious. Black roses were prominent but they were backed with bright red spider lilies and multitudes of chrysanthemums surrounded him but he only took notice of the trees surrounding him. Cypress and cherry blossoms were a running theme but in the corner stood a lone pomegranate tree. The fruit looked enticing and Yusuke was starving, so… 

Days had passed by in the overworld and Madarame was beside himself with anger. He had sent the entire world into a famine, plaguing them with cold yet no gods gave him back his property. He decided to bring this to the head of all of the gods. One Shido Masayoshi, the leader of the gods. 

“He can’t have run away to anywhere on earth or I would have seen him by now.” He was pacing the ground as he spoke while Shido simply stood there unmoving. 

“Have you thought to look for Yusuke somewhere off the earth, like in the sky or maybe the underworld?”

“He would have no such business in either of those places, but maybe… very well I will send three of my messengers into the heavens, will you be going to the underworld or shall I send Sojiro down there.”

“I will go myself, as it would seem my son is deserving of a visit recently.” As you may have picked up on, Shido was one of the worst when it came to godly parenting and his ideas of “visiting” were not very accurate. 

“Ah I see, then this is where I shall depart with you. Goodbye Shido.” Madarame went off and sent his finest messengers off to find Yusuke. 

. . .

Three weeks. It had been three weeks since Yusuke was taken down here and he and Goro’s relationship had only blossomed much like the flowers he loved so much. They had grown to learn how to confide in eachother, and Yusuke had to agree that they did share a lot in common, maybe a bit too much in common. Life had been good in those three weeks. Until the day a train whistle broke through the sound of the workers. 

Off of the train stepped Shido, the king of all the gods. Goro’s heart stopped as he saw his father in his station. Yusuke stood close by and he didn’t want him dealing with what Goro could handle on his own. With his hands held behind him Goro bowed low.

“Father. Welcome, I have not seen you in a while.” Slow and careful, stepping around a pile of broken glass, is how Goro always spoke when addressing his father. Always kept his gaze facing the floor in respect.

“Goro.” Shido barely acknowledged his son as he stared at the figure behind him. “You know Madarame has been searching for Yusuke, yet he has been here all along. I had a feeling you would betray us like this.” 

“I apologize father, but Yusuke is the one I have chosen to be mine. I am afraid Madarame can do nothing else about it.” A harsh slap met Goro’s face as his father became more agitated.

“Foolish child, what purpose would having a husband serve you. You are the king of the underground, doomed to a life of death and isolation, you have no need for love.” His words were harsh but true. What good would love do for Goro? 

“Why does something like that matter? If it is so unimportant then why not let Yusuke stay here.” His head was still kept down as another slap was delivered. 

“I thought I had told you how your life is to be lived. You dare to defy the plan the gods have forged.”

“The gods have no say in the matter, it is all up to The Fates to choose how life is lived.” Finally he looked up into his father's eyes, and that would be one of many things he would regret in his life. Shido was fuming his eyes lit with an outrage that was far brighter than anything Goro had seen. Goro was shoved to the ground and landed hard on his back. 

“Goro!” He heard Yusuke call from behind him but he was too dazed to do anything about it as the artist ran to his side slowly helping him into a seated position. 

“Hah, you are too weak to even defend yourself, you are nothing more than a bastard child.” Shido pulled something out of his pocket slowly and Goro recognized it instantly. A knife. “Now you will need to be taught another lesson.” Shido lunged. 

“Stop!” Yusuke cried out as he stood between the two. “Please just leave us, if madarame knew where I was I’m sure he would calm down, so if you will just leave and tell my father of my whereabouts.” Shido looked to his son as he smiled.

“Yusuke, does my son love you?” An odd question to be sure.

“I think so.” Yusuke said and it was an honest question. 

“And you love him back?”

“...Yes.” Goro’s breath hitched as he heard that. Yusuke, this beautiful boy he had fallen for at first sight had just said he loved him.

“Good, then maybe you will be a suitable punishment for Goro.” he nearly screamed as Shido grabbed Yusuke’s arm dragging the dagger down it, successfully ruining the sleeve of Yusuke’s kimono with blood and a large rip. Yusuke whimpered.

“Get the hell away from him!” Goro screeched, letting out a power he had not needed in a long time to throw Shido away from Yusuke. He stood, getting in front of Shido and staring down with the same look of anger Shido had worn before. “Get out of here and leave me and my lover alone.” Shido snarled in their direction as he stood and reboarded the train.

“I will be back, just you wait.” Shido promised as the train pulled out of the station, leaving Yusuke and Goro safe for now. 

“Are you okay?” A gentle hand laid itself on Goro’s shoulder.

“I could ask you the same.” He tried to joke, still shaking as he gently gripped Yusuke’s wrist. His arm was dripping in blood. “You are bleeding.” More a statement, less a question. 

“Yes, but you are safe.” Yusuke allowed himself to be pulled along back to Goro’s room. Made no protest when Goro sat him down in a chair, and barely shuffled when Goro began to pull off his kimono. 

“Sorry, but I don’t think this will be able to make it.” Goro tried to joke once again through his quivering hands and watering eyes. He quickly grabbed a replacement shirt and pants once the kimono was off. He allowed Yusuke to change before he grabbed his hand gently pulling it close to further inspect the injury. “Wait here a moment.” The corner of the room had bandages held in a crate. He finally settled in front of Yusuke and began his work. It was silent in the room. 

“Is your father always like that?” Yusuke asked, watching as the bandage was wrapped around his arm hypnotically. 

“You could say that.” Goro spoke quietly as he focused on his work. “He was far worse when I was younger. My mother got the worst of it when she was still alive.” Goro finally finished and secured the bandage. “She was a kind god, but I was a curse for her to bear.” 

“I wouldn’t say that, none of us ask to be born, never blame yourself for something you cannot control.” Goro nodded. 

“I still have a lot of the scar he gave me.” It was Yusuke’s turn to nod. “Would you like to see them. I heard you always enjoy those things to be portrayed in your art.”

“If you would not mind showing me.” He took his time in taking off his shirt, he had never shown anyone else this before. 

Yusuke gasped when he saw the expanse of pale skin freckled in a lighter tone of white. One in particular stood out to him, a long scar stretching the length of his spine. He took care to be gentle as he ran his fingertips along that particular mark. 

“That was the result of one drunk night and a broken bottle. I was quite young when I got it.” Goro smiled to himself, a bittersweet thing life was. 

“It’s beautiful.” Wide eyed and a slight blush running across his cheeks, the constellations adorning Goro’s skin were in fact quite a sight to behold.

“How could you say that about something caused by such violence.” 

“I like to think of everything The Fates and life give us as beautiful, often it is.” Goro turned to face Yusuke. A look of surprise in his eyes. They stared at each other for a moment.

“You said earlier that you loved me… is that true?” Yusuke nodded in response as words seemed to have abandoned him at this moment. “I think you understand that I feel the same.” Goro leaned in a bit, and then some, becoming so close that they breathed the same air and were mere centimeters apart. Their foreheads touched. 

“Goro, may I kiss you.” Yusuke asked as he began to lean forward as well. Goro smiled and gave a small nod as he met Yusuke in the middle. Soft lips meeting chapped. That night they fell asleep together held in eachothers arms. 

. . .

Another week passed before anything came for them again. When Madarame did come down for Yusuke the world above had been nearly completely destroyed in the wake of famine and disease. 

“Yusuke.” He said as he stepped off the train. 

“Father.” Both spoke with a hint of uncaring boredom with the other's presence. Goro could never talk like that around his father.

“Come along then, your time down here is over.” Madarame reached out for Yusuke’s hand but he pulled away before contact was made. 

“No, I’m sorry father but my place is down here now.” Madarame laughed at this. 

“You fool child, without you up above people are dying.” That struck a chord within Yusuke. It was his fault as the god of life that they were dying with him down here.

“Father, I am married to Goro now, I belong down here.”

“He ate the pomegranate seeds as well, that keeps his soul trapped down here. The pomegranate is the fruit of the underworld I am sure you are aware.” Goro received a scowl. “Maybe we can come to a compromise. I will be willing to listen to what you have to bargen.”

“Very well. Yusuke being the god of spring and life he needs to come to the overworld at least one month a year.” 

“I can give you six months if you will agree to never harm my husband again, staying in the sky for the rest of your rule seems to befitting.” Madarame took a moment of consideration then nodded as he reached out to take Goro’s hand and make the deal official. 

“Very well, that seems to be the best fit. I agree to your terms.” That was easy, perhaps a bit too easy. 

“He’s planning something.” Makoto whispered in his ear as he watched the sun god stepping onto the train. Yusuke walked past him and began to board as well.

“Yusuke!” Goro called as he grabbed his husband's hand. “You are going?” It was more of a statement rather than a question. 

“Yes, the world up above needs me. It’s time for spring.” Yusuke said softly as he leaned down towards his husband.

“I will wait for you.”

“I know.” WIth that the two exchanged a single kiss before Goro was left alone. 

. . .

Goro waited for only a month before deciding he wanted to give his husband a surprise visit up above. He found the other god in the same place he did the first time.

“Hey there flower.” He said as he walked towards his husband. Yusuke turned around, and his face lit up immediately.

“Goro!” He called as he stood up, running into his husband's arms. “You are not here to take me back, are you, it’s too early for winter.” Goro shook his head as Yusuke tucked Goro’s hair away from his face. 

“No, no I know that when the time is right you will return to me. I merely wanted to visit the one that I love.” The two began to giggle as Goro swept Yusuke up into the air, spinning them both as he sang the melody he knew so well. When they came down from their high they embraced once more. Their joy soon turned to horror as a slow clapping sound reached their ears. 

“A grand show of affection if I do say so myself.” Shido. “However I thought I told you before Goro, you were not to see this god anymore. It would seem you have not learned, perhaps a harsher punishment is due.” Shido began a quick pace to get to the two lovers. Goro stepped forward to face his father head on. 

A long and hard fought battle broke out, Goro’s heart thumping to the beat of his footfalls as he dodged and swung at his father. Yusuke assisted where he could but in the end it was all between him and his father. It had felt like hours had passed when he was finally able to get Shido to the ground.

“So what now, are you just going to kill me. The king of all gods cannot die from a simple fight with his child.” Wiping the sweat and blood from his face Goro smiled at Shido.

“Goodbye father.” With that Goro pulled out his gun, aiming it at Shido’s heart, and pulled the trigger. Shido crumpled but did not go down so easily.

“Fool child. I curse you so you will never be able to love Yusuke again like you do today. I curse you so you will forever follow the path I set out for you, you will become my perfect image.” A shot to the head and Shido was dead. Stained with his blood the flowers beneath him changed sprouting up black roses and yellow carnations. It was finished.

“Goro, you did it.”

“Yes.” Yusuke ran into his husband’s arms and Goro held him back, but why didn’t he feel the same sort of love he felt for his husband? 

. . .

“What has become of the heart of that man?” Ryuji broke him out of his memories as he cut off the melody that brought back the story he knew so well. “Now that that man is king? WHat has become of the heart of that man, now that he has everything?” The stinging in his eyes only grew more intense as the words took root in his heart. 

“The more he has, the more he holds, the greater the weight of the world on his shoulders. See how he labors beneath that load, too afraid to look up and afraid to let go. So he keeps his head low he keeps his back bending. He's grown so afraid that he’ll lose what he owns, but what he doesn’t know is that what he is defending is already gone.” The truth behind those words was something no one but Ryuji would understand as he too had forgotten his love and that cost him the world. How odd that a god and a mortal had such similar stories for such different reasons. 

“Where is the treasure inside your chest? Where is your pleasure? Where is your youth? Where is the man with his arms outstretched to the man that he loves with nothing to lose.” A deep breath was taken before Ryuji concluded his ballad. “Singing la la la la la la la~” He trailed off, allowing those last notes to resonate against the walls of the cavern. Ryuji closed his eyes and bowed his head out of respect for the gods taking time to listen to him. 

Goro allowed himself to let out one stray tear as he took what felt like the first breath of fresh air. As he did that it had felt like the cold barrier around his heart had melted away, the fake that Shido had created was gone now and it was only him as he began to sing. “La la la la la la la~” It was quiet and rough from not having sung that in a long, long time. Ryuji opened his eyes and looked at the god, smiling as he encouraged him to go on. 

“La la la la la la la~” Yusuke wiped away his own tears as he joined in on the last one.

“La la la la la la la…” 

Yusuke turned to look at his husband as the song truly and finally ended.

“Are you quite alright my love?” He asked as he thumbed away the single tear. 

“Yusuke,” Goro took his husband's hands and stared at him. “I think I’m back now.” He pulled a red carnation from his lapel and tucked it gently behind Yusukes ear. 

Ryuji was a poor boy, this is true, but this poor boy brought the world back into tune. And what of Goro and Yusuke. Well they took each other's hands and my dear reader do you know what they did. They danced. 

Goro launched them into a dance not before practiced. Ryuji played a soft tune to accompany them but Goro felt like an entire orchestra was with them. Spins and simple waltz steps were the main focus. They were giggling like they were still as young as the day they first met. Their happiness spread throughout the underworld. Right at the end of Ryuji’s song Goro picked Yusuke up and spun him around like he once had so very, very long ago, before they settled on hugging each other as they swayed to an unheard song. They were finally and truly happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely sure why but I could not get through this without feeling the need to cry.


	13. Word To The Wise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promises are made in place of vows and a god is faced with the hardest choice in his entire life thus far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know compared to last chapter this is practically nothing but I've been feeling a bit sick and unmotivated today so sorry but this is about all I can do right now. Hope you all still enjoy.

“Ryuji?” Akira spoke up, tearing Ryuji’s attention away from the two gods still trapped in their embrace. 

“Yes?” He asked tentatively as he turned to look at his lover.

“You finished your song.”

“Yes, I have. Now what do I do?” Ryuji had been so focused on finishing his song he had no idea what he was to do after he finished it. 

“You fulfilled your promise, now I will fulfill mine. Take me home with you Ryuji.” Akira said smiling so brightly the sun had no hope of outshining him. 

“Okay, lets go,” As if suddenly remembering their predicament Ryuji asked Akira. “How? Will Goro even allow us to leave?”

“You know the way, we just go back the way you came. And look at him, he can’t say no to us.” Goro did look overly happy in his husbands arms, how could he refuse the two lovers when they helped him to remember his own?

“What about them?” Ryuji gestured towards the entire cavern of workers now staring at them. Yu and Nanako looked especially hopeful. 

“We can show them the way. So long as we make it out so can they.” Sojiro glanced at them when he heard this, a grimace hinting at his features. 

“It’s a long and hard walk, are you sure you want to go?” Akira nodded, still beaming.

“Take me home with you.” Ryuji knelt down on both of his knees in front of Akira, holding a hand to his lips. 

“I have no ring for your finger, I have no banquet table to lay. I have no bed of feathers. Every promise I made was one I’m not sure I can fulfill.” He admitted looking away from Akira’s eyes. Shame began to sink in as he came clean about what he said to Akira in their first meeting. “I can’t promise clear skies above, but I can promise that I will walk beside you, no matter the struggles we face.” Akira shook his head as he sat down to be face to face with Ryuji. A bittersweet smile gracing his lips.

“I don’t need gold or silver, just food on the table and a warm place to stay. I don’t need a ring for my finger, I just want your hand to hold it. Don’t promise me a clear sky above, just walk beside me wherever we go.” Leaning forward, Akira planted a soft kiss on Ryuji's lips.

“Do you let me walk with you?” Akira kissed his knuckles and nodded.

“I do.” An answer.

“I do.” A reassurance. 

“And we will walk no matter what comes our way?” Akira asked. 

“I will.” Ryuji promised.

“I will.” An echo.

“We will.” While not exactly the vows Akira hoped for on his wedding day, these would be enough, just like everything that would come after in his life with Ryuji. It was perfect for them. 

“I should still ask Goro if we can leave.” Ryuji said as he nudged Akira out of their embrace.

“Alright, I’ll come with you.” They both stood hand in hand and walked towards the king of hell and his husband.

“May we go?” The Poet asked the crow. The crow sighed in deeply letting out a shaky breath. Letting go of his husband for the first time in a long five minutes and turned to Ryuji, taking on a more professional stance. He looked between The Poet and his lover and he answered them.

“I don’t know.” The two lovers' faces dropped in horror as the world around him froze. “I-I need a moment to think about it. Sojiro, take them someplace else so they can wait for my answer.” He already had that clouded look that covered him when he thought. He stumbled away from them all with only Yusuke’s steadying arm to assist him.

“You better think quick.” Makoto said to him as he passed by her. She allowed her hand to drift over his shoulder slowly. 

“Gotta save face.” Ann said a bit louder.

“Caught between a rock and a hard place.” Futaba muttered before joining the others in yelling at him.

“Whatcha gonna do, whatcha gonna do? Whatcha gonna do now?!” They mocked him as he tried to focus on his thoughts but The Fates’ voices were deafening. Finally collapsing into the chair at his desk he allowed his thoughts, and The Fates, to run wild as he thought through his options. 

“If you tell him no…” Ann started as the other two joined in with a truth and a possibility.

“Oh, you’re a heartless man, and you’re gonna have a martyr on your hands.”

“If you let ‘em go…” Futaba began, much like Ann, as the other two voiced their disagreements. 

“You’re a spineless king, and you’re never gonna get them in line again.” Makoto laughed as she began her own argument.

“You’re damned if you don’t, damned if you do.” The whole damn nation was watching and listening for his decision, and he couldn’t even get a moment of silence with The Fates screaming at him. If they could just let him sit down and think for just a moment…

“Here’s a little tip…” Futaba whispered in his ear, advice was rare from The Fates but was always the best of advice as they had known mankind the longest.

“Word to the wise.” Ann spoke up, they all seemed to agree that yelling at the king of hell would do no one any good and were a bit quieter now.

“Here’s a little snippet of advice.” Makoto finished.

“Men are fools, they’re frail. Give them a rope and they will find a way to hang themselves…” They all sang as they turned to leave the god to his thoughts. Goro looked up at them in shock as the realization finally sunk in. He knew what he would need to do. 

The poet was a dangerous card in this game. With one kiss he brought on riots of hundreds. What happened to the workers that came here for work that only ever clamored for bed and food, now they only clamored for freedom. Who would lead them now if Goro was considered a small power. If he simply let the poet go, which trust me he had wanted to do more than anything, they would all be asking to go home. He simply couldn’t just allow for anyone to do that. 

He only had one option. He could let them go, but there had to be some sort of condition to make sure not just anyone would be able to freely leave this place. The dead had to stay where they were after all. Therefore Ryuji would have to do something in order to get his lover back. When Akira is out of sight Ryuji loses his head. Every coward is courageous when in the safety of a crowd, he had the people on his side when he started those riots but was still terrified at heart. Nothing can make someone so bold than when their lover is there beside them holding their hand, but when one is thought to be alone they become anxious and scared their lover will not return.

“Ryuji will be allowed to walk out with his lover, but only if he can walk without turning to look behind him until the sun rises upon them both. Without the look of his lover his blood will run thin, and doubt comes settling in…” He concluded, finally choosing a suitable consequence. “If he turns to look at Akira he will have to return to the underworld.” 

Outside, Akira sat in shocked silence as Ryuji took to pacing the workfloor. Sojiro looked between the two of them in nervousness. Tension was high at this time. 

“Sojiro,” Yusuke snapped them all to attention. “The decision has been made, he wished you to tell them.” Sojiro nodded as he took his leave. Akira grabbed Ryuji’s hand as they watched the gods walk away.


	14. Wait For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuji is allowed to go home with Akira, but with the conditions he is given will he be able to make it all the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I have just realized how close we are to finishing this story, only about two chapters left!

As Sojiro approached the two lovers their faces twisted in fear and anticipation, but Sojiro only smiled comfortingly at them.

“What did he say?” Ryuji questioned, squeezing at Akira’s hand for some semblance of comfort for the answer. 

“Well, he said you can go-” Before he could finish the two lovers cut him off.

“He did?” A question.

“He did?” An echo from the workers.

“He did.” A reassurance. “There’s bad news as well though. He may have said you can go, but it won’t be like you planned.” A grimace passed his face as he began to give the bad news to the already distraught lovers.

“What do you mean? Why can’t we leave like we planned on doing?” Ryuji held on tighter to Akira’s hand.

“Well for starters you can’t be holding hands,” Sojiro nodded to their hands that were bound together. The two lovers looked between themselves, becoming acutely aware that they had not let go of eachother since Ryuji’s song had finished. “You won’t be beside each other as you are now. He said that Ryuji has to walk in front and Akira will walk behind him.”

“If you turn around to see if he is following, then he will have to return to Hadestown and you cannot follow him back down. You will have to walk until the first sunrise falls onto the both of you.” He concluded placing both hands behind his back as he looked at them in sorrow.

“But why? Why made this so needlessly complicated when he could just let us go?” Akira asked, by this point all he had wanted was to go back home with Ryuji.

“Why build walls, make it so no one can look into each other's eyes. It’s to divide and conquer.”

“It’s a trap. He’s not going to let us go!” Ryuji was starting to panic. He knew they could never go free just because he sang a song. A calming hand from Sojiro was placed on his shoulder.

“It’s a trial. A trial of trust. Trust in yourself and in each other, do you?” The lovers looked into their eyes and nodded in reassurance, for the other or themself the two were not sure. “If you wanna walk out of hell you’re going to have to prove it before gods,” He gestured to the outside of the office where the two gods still stood. “And men.” The workers still stood listening to all the god had to say to the poet and the songbird. “Can you do that?”

“We can!” The two said as hope seeped into their voices. 

“Alright, it’s time to get this show on the road!” He called out loud, a few of the workers gave half hearted chuckles. Perhaps it was out of trying to relieve the tension building up or they simply thought the joke to be ironic. 

“Sojiro,” Ryuji called out before the god could turn to walk away. “It’s really not a trick?” The god smiled a bittersweet smile before shaking his head.

“It’s a test.” One last piece of advice was in order, so Sojiro took the songbird and the poet by the shoulders and said a speech he knew all too well. “The meanest dog you’ll ever meet, it ain’t the hound dog in the street. That dog will bear some teeth and tear at skin, but brother that’s the worst of him. The dog you really have to fear is the one that lives inside your head. He howls at you for hours on end and will drive even the strongest soul into ruin. Goro agreed to give you time to say goodbye before walking the night. Good luck you two.” He gave one kiss to both their foreheads and began to walk away. 

“Wait for me, I’ll be coming with you.” Akira spoke softly as he caressed Ryuji’s cheek. They leaned towards each other bumping foreheads gently before pulling away to look to the workers.

“Show the way so we can see, show the way the world could be. If you can do it so can he, if he can do it so can we.” The blue haired boy was picked out from the crowd easily, as were Yu and Nanako who were only a few feet away still holding each other as they said their wishes to the two lovers. “We will follow where you lead, we will follow with you. Show us the way.” Would they really be able to bring all of these lost souls home, would Goro even allow all of them to leave.

“Do you think they will be able to make it?” Yusuke asked his husband as they watched over the workfloor at the poet and his songbird. Goro leaned over the railing while Yusuke stood as straight as his posture would allow him. 

“I don’t know.” The king of hell muttered, this was the one and only case of Goro being vulnerable. He was not weak but his state currently made Yusuke think it would only take a small gush of wind to blow him over.

“Goro,” He looked to his husband. “You let them go.” Placing a hand on his shoulder in comfort the god sighed.

“I let them try. Who can say they will make it back home. If they do, will the workers follow after them?” This was a large concern of Goro’s, had he grown too soft and now if any of his workers with enough of a sob story would be set free. Maybe that wouldn’t be such a bad thing.

“What about you and me?” The god of spring asked his husband as he leaned over the rail. “Will we start again some day?” Goro sighed before looking to his husband taking his hand and gently kissing it. He nodded.

“I think it’s time for spring now, flower. We will try come fall.” As the god of the dead stood up straight and began to walk away. Yusuke grabbed his wrist to stop him from getting too far.

“Wait for me, I will only be gone six months.” Goro smiled and leaned forward to give his husband one last kiss goodbye.

“I know, I will.” With that the god of spring smiled and walked to the train that would take him back up above. He should get there just in time to meet up with Ryuji and Akira when they get back home.

Ryuji gave Akira one last kiss before taking his place in front of the songbird. The workers, starting with that blue haired boy, began to take off their mining helmets tossing them down to the ground so they would light the exit of the underworld. Ryuji could hear Yu and his sister wishing them good luck before he took the first step of many in the direction of the way he had come. He swears he could hear The Fates whisper to him as he passed their faces in the crowd. 

“Who are you?” He heard Makoto sing out to him. He tried to shake away their words as the other two spoke up.

“Who are you to lead him?” Ann asked him. Yes, why would Akira want to follow him back into a life full of suffering. 

“Who are you to lead them?” Futaba pointed to the workers behind the poet, he was almost tempted to look behind him. She’s right, why would he, a mortal man of all people, be able to lead the dead back into life?

“Who are you to think you could hold your head higher than your fellow man?” The Fates all laughed at that accusation from behind the poet. They quieted as a voice sounding suspiciously like Sojiro’s rang out in his head. It was so loud he could almost see Sojiro in front of him telling him these things.

“You have a lonesome road to walk, but it’s not the railway track nor the blacktoped tar you have walked a hundred times before. The real road rests inside, between your ears and behind your eyes. That is the path to paradise as well as the road to ruin.” The voice concluded, allowing Ryuji to take notice of the voices around him. The workers. And Akira led them all in their chant.

“I’m coming, wait for me.” Ryuji felt his heart and thoughts calm at that, Akira was still behind him, he could do this. “I hear the wall repeating. The falling of our feet, it sounds like drumming! But we are not alone, I can hear the rocks and stone, they echo our song. I’m coming!” That last note rang out as an echo as their feet continued to fall.

The king watched their department, he saw the hope a single poet sparked. When a few of his workers made true to their promise and began to walk towards the exit he did not stop them. They had something to hope for up above now. Who was he to take something like that away from them?

Sojiro watched as Akira smiled at the back of Ryuji’s head, he could only pray that he would not do what he had done so many times before. He had to trust Ryuji would not turn around. 

The sounds of footfalls echoed throughout the cavern as Ryuji marched on, he could do this, it was only until sunrise. He would do it for Akira.


	15. Road To Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Doubt comes in and meets a stranger, walking on a road alone._ A mistake is made and a song is sung once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the end of a song.

A single set of footfalls echoed throughout the cavern as a lone soul wandered the path back home. The poet was left in the dark after only an hour of walking even with the light from the workers. A cold breeze blew through him, causing a shiver to erupt from him as he reached the exit of the cave. The last light of the day was still hovering in the sky, twelve hours he would have to walk. All alone. No, the songbird was behind him, wasn’t he? The poet couldn’t be alone, right? Or had the crow really tricked him into leaving alone.

“La la la la la la la…” He sang softly to try and produce some form of comfort for him or the ones following him he was not sure. There came no response from behind him, the temptation to turn around crept into his bones as he heard The Fates surround him. Their lanterns barely lit the way as they began to whisper in his mind a harmony he had heard once before.

“Doubt comes in.” They all sang to him as his thoughts began to grow to places he dared not reach in the early moments of his trek, but the mind can do terrible things when you are walking in the dark for hours on end. Eleven left.

“The wind is changing.” Makoto said to him as she blew a teasingly cold breath onto his neck as goosebumps trailed down his whole body. The songbird stayed silent. No footsteps could be heard from behind him. 

“Feel how cold it’s blowing.” Ann whispered, the pain in his leg grew slowly. An injury that would never heal, forever affected by the change in warm to cold weather. Down in the mines wasa sweet summer day compared to the harsh chill of a late night. The songbird would much prefer it down there, what if he had stayed by his own free will? Then the crow would not be at fault, instead it was the poets fault for not providing. 

“Doubt comes in and meets a stranger, walking on a road alone.” Futaba laughed almost as the poet slowed his pace for only a moment. The others joined her as they asked him questions he never wanted to bring into light while he was walking this hard road. 

“Where is he? Where is he now?” Who was this poet, where was he even going, he had lost his way once who was to say it could happen again. Who was this poet and why was he walking on a road all alone? Who was he to think he could lead anyone back to the home he once knew. Seven hours. A voice pierced through the silence of the night and the poet smiled as he heard that oh so familiar tone.

“Ryuji, can you hear me?” Akira, the song bird, and what sounded like a small handful of the workers said to him. “I am right here, and I will be till the end. After all, the coldest night of the coldest year comes before the spring.” A few of the workers echoed Akira’s words and that gave Ryuji a moment more of thinking that someone could be behind him before the silence wrapped its arms around him again. Six hours

Who was he against a god? Why would the god of the dead let him leave just because of a simple song? It was deception that led Ryuji to this point. Goro had tricked him, if he had let Akira go home then why didn’t he hear any footsteps behind him. He had to physically restrain himself from looking back as the temptation grew. Ryuji once saw how the world could be, but now he had seen how it was. People get tricked every day, why would he be any different. The road ahead of them was decolate and cold, why would he follow Ryuji back above just to suffer again? Where was he? He wasn’t behind Ryuji now was he. Four hours

“Ryuji, you can still hear me right. I’ve been here all along. We only have a little more to go!” That voice sounded so much like Akira, but it couldn’t be him. Akira was still down in the mines. He was dead. Ryuji couldn’t just get him back like that. This was a trick that Goro had pulled on him. Akira was still down there. He just needed to turn around and get him back… No, just two hours left to go. He could already see the stars making way for the dawn to come. 

“Doubt comes in, the wind is changing.” All The Fates sang to him, a haunting siren song. His footsteps echoed into the darkness, the darkest hour was right before sunrise, he only had an hour to go. “How cold it’s blowing.” Don’t look back.

Why couldn’t he look back, if Akira wasn’t there then why did he need to keep facing forward if it was all for naught. 

Ten minutes. “Doubt comes in and meets a stranger, walking on a road alone.” He could feel the tendrils of doubt creeping into his mind as it overtook his thoughts. _Don’t look back._ That had become a mere whisper in the back of his mind compared to the raging storm that overtook him. 

Five minutes. 

If he just took a single peek behind him he could make sure Akira was behind him and he could be sure he wasn’t being tricked. Just one little look.

Four minutes. 

Akira hadn’t said anything in a long time and Ryuji’s leg was starting to burn from over exertion, had he come all this way for nothing? 

Three minutes.

Goro had to have tricked him. Akira would never want to come back home with Ryuji. This was the way that the world was. 

Two minutes.

He could see the colours of the morning sunrise by now, the stars were beginning to fade away. He still heard nothing behind him. No cry of happiness that they were this close, no footsteps. Oh gods Akira wasn’t behind him was he, he never was. That voice was not Akira's, it was Goro’s or The Fates trying to trick him into just going home alone.

One minu-

Ryuji’s feet almost worked on their own accord as he turned to look behind him. A single heart wrenching gasp filled the morning air. His eyes widened as he looked at Akira, his heart had stopped. 

‘It’s you…” Ryuji wanted to reach out and hold Akira but his body did not move. His words were shaky from the tears in his eyes. Akira smiled somberly at him.

“It’s me.” Akira quietly spoke, his voice frail and weak. The heartbreak of having his trust broken by the one person he had learned to love was far too overpowering. “Ryuji.” He reached out for his lover as he began to stumble.

“Akira…” Ryuji said almost drunk in how dazed he was at the moment. With that Akira fell back down into the underworld leaving Ryuji to collapse alone onto the road below him.

And that is how the story goes my dear reader. It is an old tale from so very long ago, many people know this story, maybe you even knew it before I told you this version of the story. Don’t ask me why this story ended this way, why Ryuji had come so close only to turn around at the very last second. Perhaps no one will know why he turned, after all every re telling is different. It’s a tragedy, that is simply how those kinds of stories go.

“But we sing it anyway.” Sojiro, who had been standing a mere few feet away from the place it had happened said as he finally stomped out his cigarette. “‘Cause here's the thing, to know how it ends and still begin to sing it again as if it might turn out this time is a thing of hope. I learned that from a friend of mine.” Ah yes Ryuji’s mother. A wonderful woman who lived too short a life. 

What Sojiro had said was true as well, I have sung this song many times and it has always ended the same way. I have seen Ryuji walk this road long before this story was well known. I have seen Akira working down in the mines after returning to Hades, and I have seen Sojiro walking the short rest of the way back into town and re-entering his shop already brimming to the top with people. One particular poet sitting in the back corner strumming a song on his lyre.

“See Ryuji was a poor boy.” Sojiro began, looking towards the gathered people wanting to hear the story when a songbird opened the door to the shop taking a step inside. 

When the songbird and the poet met it was by Sojiro’s will and his “accidentally” tripping the two in such a way they had no other choice than to meet and start another round of telling the same story again and again. 

Oh but you wish to know what happened in the aftermath of Ryuji turning around? Well, for you dear reader I suppose I could account to you what happened.

When Akira returned to the mines he came back as a hard working man who never forgot the love of his life. He lived long enough to meet Yu’s friends when they inevitably came down into the mines. A strange group they were but a welcome one. He lived to see them all leaving as well. He worked everyday to its fullest outliving many of the other workers that had come down there. He never forgot Ryuji or the flowers he had seen so many times before.

Yusuke had come back to the overworld just in time for spring and a celebration was held. This continued until the people residing in that town died or went to the mines and the newer generation took over. Not everyone knew who Yusuke was and he was slowly forgotten only being remembered in his stories and art. He still comes up every year, he has never forgotten us. Goro let him come up every year and their relationship slowly grew back into being what it once was.

Ryuji, well, Ryuji wandered the earth for all his many years in life. He continued his singing for many months before becoming permanently silenced by a cult of Madarame’s who had heard his story and wanted him to stop singing. Every year he returned to the small town and placed a bouquet of red carnations, rainflower, primrose and rue at the train station in time for Yusuke to bring it back to Akira. 

And that is how it goes; it continues like this for years never changing… No we can change this, make it happy…

Lets try this one more time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, did I say this story would have a happy ending. Well then, let's try telling this story one more time.


	16. Raise A Cup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of a story is re-written to give the poet and his songbird a happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just repeated the beginning of the last chapter so if you want to skip that feel free to.

A single set of footfalls echoed throughout the cavern as a lone soul wandered the path back home. The poet was left in the dark after only an hour of walking even with the light from the workers. A cold breeze blew through him, causing a shiver to erupt from him as he reached the exit of the cave. The last light of the day was still hovering in the sky, twelve hours he would have to walk. All alone. No, the songbird was behind him, wasn’t he? The poet couldn’t be alone, right? Or had the crow really tricked him into leaving alone.

“La la la la la la la…” He sang softly to try and produce some form of comfort for him or the ones following him he was not sure. There came no response from behind him, the temptation to turn around crept into his bones as he heard The Fates surround him. Their lanterns barely lit the way as they began to whisper in his mind a harmony he had heard once before.

“Doubt comes in.” They all sang to him as his thoughts began to grow to places he dared not reach in the early moments of his trek, but the mind can do terrible things when you are walking in the dark for hours on end. Eleven left.

“The wind is changing.” Makoto said to him as she blew a teasingly cold breath onto his neck as goosebumps trailed down his whole body. The songbird stayed silent. No footsteps could be heard from behind him. 

“Feel how cold it’s blowing.” Ann whispered, the pain in his leg grew slowly. An injury that would never heal, forever affected by the change in warm to cold weather. Down in the mines wasa sweet summer day compared to the harsh chill of a late night. The songbird would much prefer it down there, what if he had stayed by his own free will? Then the crow would not be at fault, instead it was the poets fault for not providing. 

“Doubt comes in and meets a stranger, walking on a road alone.” Futaba laughed almost as the poet slowed his pace for only a moment. The others joined her as they asked him questions he never wanted to bring into light while he was walking this hard road. 

“Where is he? Where is he now?” Who was this poet, where was he even going, he had lost his way once who was to say it could happen again. Who was this poet and why was he walking on a road all alone? Who was he to think he could lead anyone back to the home he once knew. Seven hours. A voice pierced through the silence of the night and the poet smiled as he heard that oh so familiar tone.

“Ryuji, can you hear me?” Akira, the song bird, and what sounded like a small handful of the workers said to him. “I am right here, and I will be till the end. After all, the coldest night of the coldest year comes before the spring.” A few of the workers echoed Akira’s words and that gave Ryuji a moment more of thinking that someone could be behind him before the silence wrapped its arms around him again. Six hours

Who was he against a god? Why would the god of the dead let him leave just because of a simple song? It was deception that led Ryuji to this point. Goro had tricked him, if he had let Akira go home then why didn’t he hear any footsteps behind him. He had to physically restrain himself from looking back as the temptation grew. Ryuji once saw how the world could be, but now he had seen how it was. People get tricked every day, why would he be any different. The road ahead of them was decolate and cold, why would he follow Ryuji back above just to suffer again? Where was he? He wasn’t behind Ryuji now was he. Four hours

“Ryuji, you can still hear me right. I’ve been here all along. We only have a little more to go!” That voice sounded so much like Akira, but it couldn’t be him. Akira was still down in the mines. He was dead. Ryuji couldn’t just get him back like that. This was a trick that Goro had pulled on him. Akira was still down there. He just needed to turn around and get him back… No, just two hours left to go. He could already see the stars making way for the dawn to come. 

“Doubt comes in, the wind is changing.” All The Fates sang to him, a haunting siren song. His footsteps echoed into the darkness, the darkest hour was right before sunrise, he only had an hour to go. “How cold it’s blowing.” Don’t look back.

Why couldn’t he look back, if Akira wasn’t there then why did he need to keep facing forward if it was all for naught. 

Ten minutes. “Doubt comes in and meets a stranger, walking on a road alone.” He could feel the tendrils of doubt creeping into his mind as it overtook his thoughts. _Don’t look back._ That had become a mere whisper in the back of his mind compared to the raging storm that overtook him. 

Five minutes. 

If he just took a single peek behind him he could make sure Akira was behind him and he could be sure he wasn’t being tricked. Just one little look.

Four minutes. 

Akira hadn’t said anything in a long time and Ryuji’s leg was starting to burn from over exertion, had he come all this way for nothing? 

Three minutes.

Goro had to have tricked him. Akira would never want to come back home with Ryuji. This was the way that the world was. 

Two minutes.

He could see the colours of the morning sunrise by now, the stars were beginning to fade away. He still heard nothing behind him. No cry of happiness that they were this close, no footsteps. Oh gods Akira wasn’t behind him was he, he never was. That voice was not Akira's, it was Goro’s or The Fates trying to trick him into just going home alone.

One minute left.

He didn’t trust himself to not turn and look. His doubt had grown too strong as it overtook his min in long overgrown vines, so instead he closed his eyes as he continued his steps. The sun continued its gruellingly long climb over the horizon as the stars broke away to give room to the dawn. The sun rose fully in the sky as it bathed the poet and the songbird in light. AKira gasped as he felt the warm sun on his skin. They had done it. He nearly laughed as well as cried. Ryuji still hadn’t turned to look at him, his eyes were still clamped shut, he was shaking. 

“Ryuji,” He finally heard footsteps take their place in front of him. He opened his eyes to look at Akira, those black eyes were far too familiar to belong to anybody but his love. “We did it love.” His songbird was smiling, and he in turn slowly allowed the ends of his lips to curve up in a disbelieving grin. 

“Akira,” He began slowly as he reached up to cup his lover's face in his hands. “We can go home now, it wasn’t a trick.” Ryuji began to laugh as he pulled Akira into a tight embrace, the lovers cried in their joy as they laughed. The gods smiled at them as they were finally given their happy ending. Ryuji pulled Akira into the air and spun them both around. The small handful of workers around them, consisting of Yu, Nanako and that blue haired boy to name a few, cheered their own happiness for the two lovers making it all this way as well for their own chance at freedom once again. 

Arm over shoulder they walked the rest of the way back into the small town.

Down below Sojiro brought them the news that would spread joy everywhere. 

“He made it.” He called out to all the workers and the one other god who had all not moved from their places. A static call of cheers resounded around him as every soul in the underground wept with joy as the tragedy they had to live through was finally brought to it’s happy end. Even Goro had given a smile and a cheer for the two lovers. 

When Yusuke got back he was immediately faced with a sobbing Futaba who had dragged him into a hug the moment he took a step onto the wood of the platform. 

“What on earth is the matter Futaba? Did they finally…” The god of spring’s eyes widened as she nodded. 

“They did it, they’re at the cafe as we are speaking.” Yusuke felt like he was going to cry as well once he heard the news. Never again would this story need to be retold, he would need to throw the biggest party in celebration. The story had finally come to it’s final close. 

When The Fate and the god entered the cafe two figures caught their eyes instantly. The poet and the songbird talking happily with a few other souls from below around them. 

One Sojiro got back to the cafe the celebration had begun, the music and wine just as plentiful as that first time they had a celebration for someone’s return. Akira and Ryuji shared every song. The night was lively and did not begin to die down until the nearing of dawn once again when those that drank too much were asleep and those that did not were simply too tired to continue. It was quiet and the air was still when Yusuke raised his glass once more and began a speech he had repeated many times over, but always in the underworld. This would be the last time he said these words. 

Goro had given his workers their own celebration down in the mines. He had broken out his best wine and let them all drink to their heart's content. A few of the workers that had instruments provided songs for them to enjoy. He had begun Yusuke's speech a bit quieter, but his voice still echoed in the silence of the cavern. 

“Pour the wine and raise a cup.” Yusuke started from his seat, his half full glass raised above him as his somber song began for the last time. “Drink up brothers you know how.”

“Spill a drop for Ryuji, wherever he is now.” Goro said softly as his own glass raised gently to the sky, many of the workers followed his lead and raised theirs as well. 

“Some birds sing when the sun shines bright. My praise is not to them but the one who sings in the dead of night I raise my cup to them.” Yusuke spoke softly as all the souls in the cafe sat in silence now only drinking his words. 

“Some flowers bloom where the green grass grows. Our praise is not to them but the one that blooms in the winter's snow. We raise our cups to them.” Goro sang softly as his workers gave him their response as more glasses were raised.

“We raise our cups, and drink them up.” They all took their last drink for the evening and then the underworld was delved into silence once again.

“Goodnight brothers, goodnight.” Yusuke muttered as he took his last swig.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed this story. This was my first time writing a multi chapter fanfic as I usually only do one shots so thank you for giving me that chance to spread my wings. I seriously cannot thank all of you enough for reading this.   
> Finally, goodnight dear reader.


End file.
